Kanto here i come again
by G-man India
Summary: ash has completed all alola challenges and is returning home, when his mom tells him that Serena called at his home for him and that she is in vainvill town.he goes to kalos to tell about his feelings from their kiss and they go on a new journey together.ON HIATUS!
1. chapter 1

Kanto Here I Come Again

disclaimer-i don't own Pokémon (that's why it's a fanfic right)

1.A new responsibility

It was a warm and sunny day in alola.Ash had completed all the island challenges and now was traveling around alola seeing place he didn't had chance to before leaving for kanto.

He had asked his aiola Pokémon if they had wanted to help him in winning league,but they wanted to stay in their home aiola so he respected their decision and released them.Sure they had developed quite a bond but he wasn't one to keep them from their home.

His best buddy was sitting on his shoulder like always.They had arrived at a small town gontaku (made up name) .They had to leave the day after tomorrow so they were enjoying themselves as much as they can.

Ash was looking in the market when he heard screams,did you hear that buddy?ash asked pikachu .pika-pi pikachu answered.Lets go check it out ,ash said and sprinted towards the yells.

When he got there he saw why the people were screaming,a hose was on fire.Some people were just standing there,others were trying to help put out the fire.

Ash then suddenly heard a scream ,help me! it came from inside the house.Ash looked around him no one else heard the scream they were too busy extingusing the fire.I have to get in there, ash thought.He circled the house and found the back door it wasn't burning.pikachu iron tail ash said. pika pikachu's tail glowed white and became steel like and slammed into the door breaking it.Good job pikachu ash told his partner.Ash and pikachu stepped inside the house.

As ash entered the house he heard a soft snob , hello he called.No reply came ,he followed the snob to upstairs he truned to the room it was coming from.When he entered it he saw that there was a big hole in the floor and there was fire down the hole and across the hole he saw an eight year old girl.She was wearing a green hat and a red top with blue shorts.Hey! ash said,the girl truned towards ash please don't hurt me ,she said.

Ash was now confused _why is she thinking I'm gonna hurt her.I'_ m not gonna hurt you okay ,ash said ,the girl just stared at him.Hey my name is ash and this is my friend pikachu pikachu pikachu said , what's your name?ash asked her.Anna (she is an OC) she softly answered.

okay Anna I'm here to help you we have to get out of here you have to jump to me,ash said to anna

.No i can't I'll fall the fire will hurt me ,Anna shivered.Anna don't worry I'll catch you i won't let anything hurt you ,ash said.you promise? Anna asked looking at him.yeah Anna i promise ash said looking at Anna.

Okay I'm going to jump to you ,Anna said. I'll catch you Anna ,ash said.with that she jumped toward ash it looked like she was gonna drop but ash caught her arm at the last second and pulled her up.It's okay Anna your safe i said i wouldn't let anything hurt you,ash said hugging Anna.

thank you Anna whispered gratefully.

pika! pikachu exclaimed. What is it pikachu ,ash asked.suddenley the floor started shaking. It's collapsing!,ash exclaimed we have to get out of here with that he picked up Anna and dashed to get out of the biting house with pikachu following behind.Just as they came out the house collapsed.whoa!just in time ,ash exclaimed

Officer Jenny arrived at the scene 10 minutes later she wanted to speak to Anna but she didn't let go of ash stayed silent so ash told officer Jenny what happened.Thanks ash for saving this young girl ,officer Jenny said.It was nothing officer but do you know where her parents or relatives are i didn't see anyone else in the house ,ash asked. Actually her dad is a criminal we found about him just hours ago and we were coming to arrest him but it looks like he set the house on fire and left her to die she doesn't have any other family, officer Jenny told ash.What kind of father is he! ash burst but Anna started sobbing so he patted and calmed her down.

So officer Jenny what will happen to Anna now?,ash asked.we will send her to a orphanage where she'll live, Jenny said.No!Anna said angrily.anna ,ash said softly.You said you wouldn't let anything hurt me and you leaving will hurt me you promised.But Anna...Officer Jenny started.No means no i won't go away from. him Anna said angrily.

Ash than had an idea,Anna would you wanna be a part of my family,ash asked Anna.What!Anna and Jenny said.I mean as my sister ,ash said calmly. Anna's eyes lit up Yes,yes,yes thank u so much ash.Are you sure about this ash, officer Jenny asked.yeah officer Jenny I always wanted a sister i will take good care of her.Okay but i still need your mom's approval ,Jenny said.

Anna was playing with pikachu and ash phoned his mom and told her everything.So mom can she be a part of our family,ash said nervously.Of course ash now you have someone who can look out for you while i can't ,Delia said cheerfully.i can take care of myself fine mom ash said.okay okay can i talk to her, Delia asked.yeah Anna come here, Anna sprinted towards phone Anna this is my um.. our! mom ash struggled.Hi mom i would like to see you very soon ,Anna said.yeah Anna i would like to see you too, and can you take care of my baby while he is there, Delia said.Mom! ash exclaimed.o yes mom I'll take care of him very good o pikachu is calling me bye mom Anna said.bye Anna o she is adorable ash you now have a sister! Delia said jumping up and down.

yeah so that's all what i wanted to say mom see you soon, ash said but just as he said that.Wait! ash Serena called for you earlier ,Delia said.ash force hearing her name Serena?... he said softly.

 **author-so there you go my second fanfic and it's gonna be a long one.i always wanted ash to have a sister and she is gonna create problems for ash that'll cause him emmberssment.serena will be in the second chapter and ash will confess his feelings for their kiss at the airport.so tell me how it was and can someone tell me if songfics are allowed or not on .i have a great idea for that.**


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer-i don't own Pokémon

 **author- so sorry about the mistakes but i am writing with the fanfic mobile app cause i don't have a computer.I tried to separate author's note with a line but whenever i saved it but it deleted the line automatically and thanks for the advice st. Elmo's fire I won't keep text centered.I know i am not a good writer so please forgive me i am just writing what comes to me and also English is not my language so I'll try my best to keep it neat**.

2.How i feel about you-

 _"what did she say mom?"_ ash asked his mother.

 _O honey she was asking if you were back from alola she wanted to talk to you she also said she was in her home in kalos,_ Delia replied.

ash got lost thinking about her ,when she kissed him.He didn't call her because he wanted to talk about it face to face.The last time he saw her she was competing in hoenn grand festival he found a beautiful dress with red top and golden embroidery and blue skirt with white star patterns.He sent it to the Pokémon center for her and she wore it during the grand festival,she looked enchanting to him.Of course she lost in the semifinals against may(yeah she is also in the story) but she did fairly good for a first timer.

ash.ashASH!, Delia shouted through the phone.

 _huh.. what?_ ash broke from his trance.

 _you seemed pretty lost in your thoughts honey do you like Serena,_ Delia asked smiling.

 _um.. i.i._ ,ash stammerd

 _don't worry honey you can tell me when you get back home,_ Delia smiled. _Uh..mom i want to talk about that,can i visit Serena before i come back i wanna surprise her,_ ash asked his mom.

 _Of course honey but you better tell her soon ,_ Delia smiled at him.

 _Thanks mom,_ ash said.

 _bye ash and have you changed your underwear today?_ Delia asked

uhaa!!. _bye love you mom,_ ash quickly slammed the receiver embarrassed.

 _Hey pikachu! Anna!,_ _we're going to visit an old friend,_ ash shouted.

ash always got weird felling around Serena he didn't understand it at all so he thought he was sick he tried to suppress them ,but when she kissed him they begin to grow much bigger he wanted to kiss her, hold her.But she was gone so he couldn't do anything.Now he got the chance he wanted.

Ash,anna and pikachu stood against the door of Serena's house in vainvill town.

 _how is she like brother?_ Anna asked.

 _she is good,kind and pretty Anna I'm sure you'll like her,_ ash answered.

ash rang the doorbell, "coming"a voice said.

grace opened the door, _hey Serena's mom,_ ash said _"pika,hi "_ pikachu and Anna said.

 _hi ash pikachu who is this?,_ grace asked looking at Anna.

 _She is my sister her name is anna,_ ash said.

 _Serena never told me you had a sister ash?_ grace asked.

 _I'll tell you about it later,is Serena here?_ ash asked hopefully.

 _yeah she is in the backyard,grace said._ _thanks_ ,ash said as he sprinted to the backyard.

Serena was riding his mother's ryhorne in the backyard when she heard a familler voice, _Serena_ she looked around and saw ash.She forgot that ryhorne was heading towards the fence.ryhorne stopped in it's tracks and launched Serena towards ash.

Aaaa!Serena screamed and fell on ash.They both fell on the ground with Serena on top of ash.She opened her eyes and saw ash staring at her _uuu.._ she blushed. _hiya serena,_ ash said blushing himself.

 _sorry ff..for this ash,_ Serena blurted out.

 _Don't worry i probably distracted you,_ ash said.

Serena was staring at ash when she heard a little girl, _get Off of my brother._

Serena stood right up and asked, _brother? what's going on ash?_ just then grace said, _breakfast is ready come on you all eat!_ _I'll explain it during breakfast,_ Ash said taking her hand and leading all of the to dining table.

During breakfast ash told Serena and grace about Anna.Both women showed sympathy towards Anna.

 _you did good ash she needed a home,_ grace said.

 _yeah ash your very kind_ ,Serena added.

 _it's nothing really i always wanted a sister,_ ash said smiling.

The rest of the day went by normally Serena showed ash,pikachu and Anna vainvill.They enjoyed themselves very much and Serena caught ash many times staring at her.Maybe he really likes me, Serena thought.

Night came quickly and they were having dinner.Grace sweatdropped at ash filling his mouth like a dinasour.

 _so ash how long are you going stay here?_ grace asked

 _Imd gofna sfy hfr thfe dfys ,_ ash muffled through food.

 _what? i didn't understand ash, grace asked confused._ _Three days,_ ash said gulping down his food.

 _oh..only three days,_ Serena thought sadly.

 _so what region are you going to this time ash?,_ Serena asked changing the subject.

 _I'm gonna challenge the kanto league again,_ ash answered.

 _o.okay ash you'll get the guest room Anna do want to sleep with him?_ grace asked.Anna only bolded.

Then they headed towards their room ash tucked Anna in bed and patted her till she fell asleep,once he made sure pikachu and anna were both asleep he slowly opened the door and stepped out and closed the door behind him.He walked towards the balcony and rested his hands on the rails.

 _can't sleep,_ a voice said ,ash turned around and saw serena. _mmm..,_ _you too?_ he asked.

 _yeah,_ Serena replied.silence...

 _Thanks for the dress ash,_ Serena said.

 _Glad you liked it Serena,ash said.silence again..._ _Serena?_ ash asked. _yes ash_ ,serena said. _That kiss?_ ash said. _I'm sorry if you didn't like it ash,_ Serena said quickly.

 _no Serena it's not that.. well after you kissed me these feelings i had for you started growing,_ ash said

huh..?,Serena said. _Serena when we were traveling together i had these feelings towards you i didn't understand what they were so i dicided to ignore them but when you kissed me they hit me full force backwards.I have heard what people say about love and if i have to say what i feel about you it's much more then love but the only word there is to describe my feelings is love,so i love you Serena," I love you_ - _till the end_ ",ash poured his heart out in his words.

Serena ran to ash and hugged him tightly, _I love you too ash,_ she said happily.ash hugged her back never wanting to let her go.

 _Ash?can you do one more thing?_ Serena asked

 _yeah Serena what is it?_ ash asked.

 _What i did to you at the airport"kiss me",_ she whispered the last part.

Ash turned beet red, _uhh..._ he stammered.

 _It's okay ash if you don't want to kiss me,_ Serena said disappointedly and truned to go to her room but ash quickly grabbed her hand.

 _Ash?_ she asked. _shhhhh..._ was his answer.

He slowly pulled her towards him his heart beating a thousand times per minute.He gently rested his other hand on her cheek caressing it,he let go of her hand and brought it to her other cheek and got lost in her eyes her calm blue eyes filled with love.serena felt ash's hand caressing her cheek than his other hand as she stared into his warm brown eyes filled with fire and passion.

They slowly started inching closer when there were only two inches between their lips Serena closed her eyes,ash stared at her for some seconds then shut his own eyes and closed the two inch gap between their lips.

Ash felt excitement like no gym match like nothing he ever experienced he wanted it to last forever.Serena felt pleasure like no performance she wanted more so she closed her arms around his neck and brought him closer deepening the kiss.Ash felt the same and released her cheeks and pulled her close by the waist.They both felt like haven.They didn't know someone was watching them. _Ahh... finally,_ grace smiled and went towards her room.But she didn't see that a faint blue glow was surrounding ash and Serena.

Finally the lack of air made them separate and the faint blue glow vanished. _That was the best i ever felt in my life,_ ash chuckled. _same here,_ Serena smiled.

 _we should get some sleep we'll have to tell your mother about this in the morning,_ ash said.

 _yeah but not before this,_ and Serena brought him into another kiss.

Both Serena and ash were happy tomorrow morning grace smiled knowingly at them.They both found their moment when Anna was playing with pikachu that morning.They approached grace.

 _mom i um i mean we wanna tell you something,_ Serena stammered.

 _let me guess you both love each other that's what you wanna tell me?_ grace smiled.

 _how did you know?,_ said a flushed ash.

 _I saw you two and ash i told your mom about this,_ grace smiled evilly.

 _what?_ ash shouted.

 _yeah she's on the phone now and want's to talk to you,_ Grace said nonchalantly.

 _o..okay,_ ash gulped and and picked up the receiver.

 _AAaaaa!... my boy finally kissed a girl,_ Delia screamed from the phone and ash fell from the chair.

 _ow.. oh ash my baby are you okay? Delia asked._ _yeah mom,_ ash said. _where is she ash i want to talk to Serena,_ Delia said.

 _hi Mrs Ketchum,_ Serena greeted.

 _O you can call me Delia dear, after all you have done i had lost hope for ash now because of you i can finally hope for grandchildren again,_ Delia chirped happily.

 _mom we're too young for that,_ ash shouted getting up.

 _i was talking about the future baby,_ Delia said.

 _anyway we wanted to talk to you to because we only wanted to tell only you two about us we don't want anyone else to know about us,_ ash said.

 _but why?,_ both mothers asked at the same time.

 _we don't wanna deal with all the questions till we're 18 so please,_ Serena said clapping her hands together.

 _o... okay fine,_ _but only till 18 you'll have to tell everyone okay,_ both mothers said.

 _yes!_ ,they both agreed.

 _okay let's eat breakfast come on kids,_ grace said.

 _okay bye Serena and ash don't forget to change your und...,_ Delia was saying but ash cut _okay bye ,_ and cut the call flustered.

Ash was eating breakfast when he noticed that Serena seemed sad. _why are you looking so sad Serena?_ ash asked worriedly.

 _it's just that you'll only stay three days more here I'll miss you,_ Serena said sadly.

 _yeah I'll miss you too,_ ash said.

just then grace truned on the TV their attention shifted to it.There was news about the showcases

 _the kalos Queen aria has decided to expand the showcases to other regions and she is starting with kanto.yes you heard right there will be the title of kanto Queen for the winner of the kanto masterclass_ _and every performer of last year is invited in a last ball held in luminos city five days from now,_ the news anchor said.

Serena and ash's sad expression changed when they heard this. _Ash you heard that now i can come with you to kanto to compete in kanto masterclass mom can i go with ash?_ Serena asked hopefully

 _yeah Serena's mom can she go_ _It'll be much fun,_ ash said enthusiastically.

 _yes Serena you can go with ash I'm sure you'll have fun and ash call me grace,_ farce replied smiling.

 _thanks mom,thanks grace,_ both said.

 _okay now i think anna and pikachu will take more time so Serena show ash your friends while they have breakfast,_ grace said.

 _okay come on ash,_ Serena said grabbing his hand.

hahaha- _I'm coming Serena,_ ash said.

Serena and Ash were walking in the streets when someone called _"Serena!",_ she and ash truned around and saw who called her.

 _calem! she_ exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokémon(** **I already said it two times)**

 **Author-so this is the third part hope you will like it so what was the faint glow that was coming from ash and Serena what is claem doing here you will get one of the answers in this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Here's their age**

 **Ash'serena and calem -14 years**

 **3old friend and an old prophacy_**

"Calem what are you doing here 'when did you get back? "Serena asked the boy.

He was wearing a red cap and jacket and jeans similar to ash's _"I just got back yesterday Serena ,I was coming to your house to see if you were home_ by the way who is he Serena?"caleam asked pointing towards ash.

"O ash this is calem my childhood friend I told you about calem he is ash I told you I was travelling with in kalos"serena said to both boys.

" _hello_ "they said to each other and shook hands.

"so I didn't see you calem during our kalos journey where were you?,"ash asked.

"he was taking a vacation ash "Serena said.

"yeah ash tell me what di you say to her that she came on a journey with you, I asked her but she didn't come with me"calem asked.

" _I grew tired of ry_ horne racing so I decided to travel "Serena said.

O is that so serena"calem said.

Serena and calem talked about their childhood how they played together and everyone thought they were made for each other. Ash saw that calem was trying to keep near to Serena he then knew he also must like Serena .but he wasn't jealous because he knew that Serena loved him and will never leave him he trusted her.

"so serena where are you going this time?"calem asked

"I'm going to kanto region they are hosting the new kanto masterclass there"serena replied.

"I'm also going to compete in the kanto league there, we can journey together serena"calem said.

"I'm sorry calem but I'm going with ash he is also participating in the kanto league"serena said politely

" _but I'm your best friend from childhood Serena shouldn't we be travelling together"_ calem argued

" _its not that easy calem ,ash helped me find my dream"serena said to calem_

Ash was standing on the side trying to break the argument when a deer like Pokémon appeared before them they stooped and looked at it _"xnereseas"_ ash xnereseas placed Serena on its back and started sprinting into the jungle. _"wait"_ they both called and sprinted towards the Pokémon carrying serena.

They finally found him at the end of a wall. _"ash what's happening?_ Serena asked. _"don't worry Serena xnereseas why did you take please let her go we didn't do anything_ "ash said

A bright light than enveloped xnereseas and serena. _"he is getting away"_ calem said

" _Quickly after them"_ ash said and he and calem jumped into the bright light

When ash opened his eyes he saw that calem and serena were on top of two high pillars and were chained and in front there was a deep big hole with lava in it. _"ash help us "_ serena shouted

" _I'm coming Serena hang on_ "he said

" _no!"_ a deep voice rang through the place ash whipped his head around to find it then he saw it's source xnerseas. _"why did you take us here xnerseas"_ ash asked confused about what's going on.

Xnerseas spoke through psychic _" according to a 2000 year old prophecy all the evil of the earth was locked in that hole of lava by a powerful trainer but the energy used was not enough to keep it locked away for too there will be two children x and y who are pure of heart if they will be sacrificed enough energy would be generated to keep the evil lock away forever the two children on the pillars are them they have to be sacrificed."_

" _What! "exclaimed Serena and calem_

" _no you cant do this to my friends "_ ash shouted

" _This is the only way"_ xnerseas stated firmly

" _no I wont let you do this_ "ash said and ran towards xnerseas but he moved out of the way ash crashed into some wooden paneling and broke it.

" _ash_ "shouted Serena

" _I'm okay what's this_ "ash dragged a big ivory piece from the hole in the paneling it had strange markings on it.

Xnerseas came forward and looked at it and spoke _"it's a missing piece of prophecy"_

" _What does it say maybe there is another way than this"_ ash asked xnerseas

Xnerseas started talking _"it says there will be a third child z also if he makes the sacrifice with his free will than the other two child won't have to die"_

"that means I'm the third child?"ash asked. _"Yes"_ xnerseas said

" _if I sacrifice myself then they won't have to die"_ ash asked

" _Yes they won't die"_ xnerseas said

" _no ash you can't do this"_ serena yelled

" _she's right you don't have to do this ash"_ said calem

" _I have to I won't let you die"_ ash said reaching the end of lava pit

He saw a faint barrier that was keeping all the evil back he turned to Serena and said _"I'm sorry_ "with that he stretched his arms and fell backwards into the pit.

" _NOOOOO…"Serena screamed loudly_

 _Calem couldn't believe his eyes ash just sacrificed himself for him?_

Serena started crying and calem couldn't take his eyes away from the pit even xnerseas looked sad.

Then a bright light started shining from the pit and after some seconds ash's body came hoveringand settled on the ground xnerseas broke serena and calem's chains and took them down to ash' ran straight to ash. Ash opened his eyes _" am I in heaven?"_ he asked

" _no you're back with us"_ serena said smiling .ash stood up with help from Serena.

" _but how did he survived?"_ calem asked

Xnerseas spoke _"the prophecy said about a sacrifice of true heart it didn't say they have to die,I'm sorry I have caused you great trouble I'll take you all back"_ and xnerseas sent them back where he found them

" _you did what you had to do we forgive you"_ ash said to only nodded than disappeared

"I'm sorry for arguing with you serena ash is good he'll do anything for his friends"calem said

" _don't worry calem"_ serena said

" _I'll have to go now see you in the kanto league ash"_ calem said hurrying off

" _You bet"ash said_

" _now promise me you wont do anything like that again"_ serena said puncing his arm

" _okay okay I promise I wont do anything like that if it isn't necessary"_ ash said

" _you'll never change would you?"_ serena asked

" _sorry can't help it ,we shouldn't tell our mothers about this we don't wanna freak them out"_ ash said

" _Yeah we should be going but first"_ with that she brought him into a kiss

They broke the kiss after some time and started walking back to serena's house.

 **Author-weird chapter huh? Sorry for that I just wanted one chapter to introduce calem and anything**

 **Didn't come to my mind so calem will be a main rival for ash in the next chapter we will have the**

 **Performer dance ball with serena and ash dancing I want to make this part a songfic but the lyrics are**

 **Quite new can I still write it with disclaimer please tell me in the comments.**


	4. chapter 4

**disclaimer-i don't own own Pokemon or the song la da Dee by Cody Simpson.** **author-the last chapter was a bit rushed I have thought about this one well before writing it. so just enjoy!**

 **4.serena's perfect** **dance-**

The next three days were gone quite peacefully.now today Ash and co. we're getting ready to head to lumious city to attend the performer dance ball.ash was packed and was waiting for Serena downstairs.he heard footsteps coming from stairs and Serena came down in her travelling cloths.

she was wearing a red no sleave coat on a pink dress with white collar and underneath that a black shirt.she was wearing black stockings and Brown boots and a pink fedora with black stripes on her head.but Ash's eyes were fixed on a certain part of her dress a large blue ribbon attached on her chest.

 _"you still have that"_ Ash said jesturing at the ribbon.

 _"yeah it's my good luck charm from you"_ serena said

 _"that's good because I also have my good luck charm"_ Ash said bringing out a white handkerchief from his pocket with a pokeball symbol on the corner.

 _"Ash you had it with you all the time?"_ Serena asked with tears in her eyes.

" _yeah it gave me encouragement and reminded me of you"_ Ash smiled looking at the handkerchief.

 _"it means so much to me Ash you don't known"_ Serena said hugging Ash and resting her head on his shoulder.

 _"I know Serena because this also means that much to me"_ ash said patting her hair while touching the ribbon she wore.

they stayed like that for a while staring into each other's eyes till grace interrupted them _" ahem I don't wanna disturb you but you should get going or you wouldn't reach lumious city before night"_

 _"yeah"_ they both said breaking the embrace blushing

 _"brother were ready,pika pika"_ said Anna and Pikachu entering the room.

Anna took notice of their faces and asked mischievously" _did something happen between you two brother"_ _"no no nothing happened"_ Ash and Serena both blurted waving their hands.

 _"are you sure?"_ Anna asked again smiling.

 _"yeah nothing Anna we're telling you"_ they both said blushing deeply.

" _okay than are we ready to go?"_ Anna said thinking " _I'll let them get away easy THIS TIME"_ they released a sigh of relief and ash answered" _yeah let's get going"_ Pikachu hopped into Ash's shoulder and they stepped out of the house

 _have fun Serena and ash look after them okay?"_ grace said to Ash and serena

 _"yes Mom bye"_ Serena said hugging her mom

 _"don't worry grace I'll take good care of them"_ ash said.ash and then waved grace heading to lumious city.

 _"there it is lumious city come on everyone"_ ash shouted running towards the city.

" _wait up ash"_ Serena said grabbing his arm.

 _"what is is it Serena?_ "ash asked

 _"shouldn't we visit Clemont and Bonnie?they will surely wanna see us"_ Serena said.

 _"oh I forgot about them sorry"_ Ash said scratching his head

 _"okay let's go surprise them besides the ball is tomorrow"Serena said_ _"who are Clemont and Bonnie?"_ Anna asked

 _"they are our friends they travelled with us through Kalos I'm sure you'll like them now let's go"_ ash answered Anna and sprinted towards the gym

meanwhile up in a hot air balloon...

 _"Jessie let's go get the twerp's Pikachu they are a easy target now"_ said James a blue haired man wearing team rocket uniform.

 _"no! didn't you hear them you idiot! i have to get ready for the ball_ "Jessie said who was also in team rocket uniform.

 _"but Jessie it's a perfect chance to capture Pikachu"_ whined james

 _"James you know when Jessie says something it's best not to argue with her"_ meowth said bored

 _"shut up James i didn't get to be the Kalos queen but now i have a chance to become the kanto queen"_ Jessie said having dreamy look in her eyes

 _"but Jessie it's just a contest not a real queen title"_ James said

 _"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT IT IS OR NOT I AM THE TEAM LEADER YOU WILL DO WHAT I WANT DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_ Jessie yelled angrily

 _"okay Jessie okay I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want"_ James said backing away in a corner cowardly.

 _"hmp"_ Jessie nodded and resumed her daydreaming of being queen.

 _"told ya it was a waste of time jamie-boy"_ meowth said rolling his eyes amusingly.

 _"wobbuffet"_ wobbuffet chimed in.

back with ash and co.

they had arrived at the lumious tower Which was also the lumious gym they stood at the front door of the gym ash pressed the button on the door.

 _"who is there?"_ a robotic voice said

 _"hey clembot it's ash can you let us in"_ ash said to clembot

 _"ash is that you wait there I'm coming wait up"_ Bonnie's voice said

soon the door opened and Bonnie tackled ash to the ground hugging him. _"it's soo good to see you ash and Serena and Pikachu"_ Bonnie said

 _"it's good to see you too boonie"_ ash laughed getting up.

 _"same here Bonnie"_ Serena said smiling. _"pika"_ Pikachu said

 _"hi"_ Anna said shyly form behind ash

 _"who are you"_ Bonnie asked but they all heard a big BOOM inside from the gym.

 _"what was that"_ ash asked.

 _"Don't know let's go check it out"_ bonnie said and sprinted towards the racket with everyone following her.

they entered a small room from which the explosion came from there sat Clemont and clembot with blackned faces in front of a seemingly another one of his invention that had blown up.

 _"hi guys"_ Clemont coffee from the smoke.

 _"I'm seriously thinking if you should built another invention Clemont"_ Serena said sweatdropping

Clemont hung his head in shame and said _"i was just building a stop-bonnie-from-purposing-any-female-device V1"_

 _"you know that won't happen ever"_ bonnie smirked

 _"by the way who is that with you"_ Clemont asked looking at Anna.

ash explained about Anna to the two siblings after that bonnie took Serena and Anna somewhere else and left ash and Clemont alone.

 _"so now you have a sister to though i bet she doesn't purposes to random people like bonnie"_ laughed Clemont

 _"no but i only met her a few days ago i just hope that i can be a good brother to her"_ ash said looking serious.

 _"hey i know you ash you're a good person she has the best brother she can ask for"_ Clemont said sincerely

 _"thanks you're not so bad yourself Clemont,so how's gym and clembot?"_ ash asked.

 _"it's good really even though clembot's memory was erased he had just become like his past self , mostly he accepts challengers so i can have time for inventions"_ Clemont said

 _"good to hear that"_ ash said

 _"so what are you doing now?"_ Clemont asked

ash explained him challenging kanto league again and Serena coming with him.

" _so is there something going on between you and Serena after the kiss?"_ Clemont asked curiously

 _"why it was just a thank you kiss,why should anything be going on between us?_ "ash answered

Clemont fell from his chair" _are you kidding me"_ he exclaimed

 _"why would i lie to you Clemont it was what i told you it was"_ ash said

 _"how dense can you be!THIS IS IT_ _Clembot come here we're going to measure Ash's density"_ Clemont yelled.

Clembot came in with a machine which looked like a mini computer with a meter in front of it and wires attached to a metallic headband.clembot put the machine down and Clemont fitted the headband on ash's head and started configuring the machine

 _"uhh Clemont what are you doing?"_ ash asked

 _"stay still this is my density measuring device it tell us how much someone can not understand female hints in simple words density"_ Clemont said typing

 _"hey I'm not that dense"_ ash cried

 _"we'll find out with my invention, okay it's working now"_ Clemont said

the machine's meter started going up it got higher and higher that it reached it's limit but it still kept going up ,a red light came from screen and the machine said" _error density scale exceeded density of subject is immeasurable error beep beep..."_ and the machine exploded.

 _"looks like even my machine couldn't handle your density"_ Clemont said puffing out a cloud of smoke

 _"shut up"_ ash growled

 _meanwhile with Anna Serena and bonnie._

 _"how's ash as a brother anna?_ bonnie asked Anna

 _"he's good he never yells at me and takes good care of me"_ Anna said

 _"that's good Clemont is good too besides his invention blowing up,poor athleticism and incompatibility to find a wife"_ bonnie sighed

 _"don't worry about Clemont bonnie_ _I'm sure he'll find someone"_ Serena said patting Bonnie's shoulder

 _"that brings me to another topic does ash knows about your feelings Serena?"_ bonnie asked mischievously

 _"i knew there was something going when i saw them so close today they were practically staring each other"_ Anna said

 _"o so something did happen huh? serena"_ bonnie asked

 _"no nothing happened he was just hugging me i didn't tell him anything about my feelings"_ Serena blushed madly

 _"i thought after you kissed him he would do something"_ bonnie said

 _"what she kissed him?"_ Anna asked squealing

 _"yeah on the lips don't worry Serena we didn't tell anyone else"_ bonnie said

 _"and he still treats you the same"_ Anna said disappointed

 _"no he is being close but not much like i wanted"_ Serena said blushing

 _"aw that's too bad i would have helped you in tomorrow's dance but i have to stay with Clemont"_ bonnie pouted

 _"don't worry i think i can help get my brother a girlfriend it's the least i can do"_ Anna said

 _"yeah Anna see Serena now you have help"_ bonnie said cheerfully

 _"no i don't want any help please I'll tell him eventually"_ serena said softly with a little blush.

 _"sorry Serena can't promise anything"_ Anna said then she and bonnie hurried of to play with Pikachu and denene

Serena just sighed _"now another one knows about my feelings"_ she thought

ash and co. had dinner at Clemont's house and stayed there for the night.They bid farewell to the siblings after breakfast in the morning because their plane was just after the dance ball.They were walking towards the location of the ball.

 _"hey serena?"_ ash asked

 _"yes ash"Serena said_

 _"would you like me to be your partner for the ball Serena?"_ ash asked hopefully

 _"yes ash who else would be my partner than you!"_ Serena said

 _"thanks Serena i was actually going to ask you when we get there but Anna said i should do it now"_ ash said

 _"o is that so"_ Serena said and glared at Anna.anna just smiled innocently

 _"ash i think Anna is suspicious of us after seeing us that close she is trying to get us together that's why she said you to ask me "_ Serena said in Ash's ear

 _"oh well then we'll have to be more careful about that if she found out she would tell everyone about us"_ ash whispered back

 _"yeah"Serena whispered back_

 _'hey Serena where are your Pokemon i didn't see them in your house?"_ ash asked

 _"oh they were at professor sycamore's lab i got them from him before breakfast though let me release them they would be happy to see you"_ Serena said and reached her six pokeballs and threw them in air

"come on out guysshe yelled and six figures appeared before them delaphox(yes barxian evolved),pancham,sylveon,sycther,leavanny and an alolan vulphix(it's a ice type)

delaphox, pancham and sylveon jumped at ash and started nuzzling him.

 _"it's good to see you guys"_ ash laughed

 _"they are so cute"_ Anna said and started hugging them

 _"so you caught new Pokémon and braxian evolved huh?"_ ash asked

 _"yeah i caught scyther and leavanny in hoenn but vulphix was sent as a present to me on my birthday strange though i never knew who sent it especially i don't know anyone in alola"_ Serena said

 _"umm about that"_ ash said scratching his head

 _"that was you ash?"_ Serena exclaimed

 _"yeah i thought she was a good partner for your team"_ ash said embarrassed

Serena hugged him " _ash that was the best birthday present "_ Serena said burying her face in Ash's chest

 _"anything for you Serena"_ ash said stroking her hair.

 _"yeah brother she must mean a lot to you"_ anna smirked.

 _"yeah Anna she does,anyway we're getting late let's go"_ ash said blushing and they continued to the ball.

 _"is this it serena"_ ash asked stand in front of the gates of a big marble building with a luvdics statue on top of it.

 _"yeah ash we're here"_ serena answered checking her tablet.

 _"Serena"_ two familiar voice called her name she truned her head around saw Shauna and mini with tierno and Sawyer following behind

 _"Shauna nini i hoped to find you here it's good to see you again"_ Serena said hugging them.

 _"it's good to see you too so Serena"_ Shauna and nini replied releasing from the hug.

 _"hey ash"_ tierno and Sawyer greeted ash

 _"hi guys it's good to see you two"_ ash replied

 _"same here so how come you're here ash?"_ tierno asked

 _"i was visiting Serena before going home but now she's coming with me to challenge the masterclass while i challenge the league again"_ ash replied

 _"cool we're also going to kanto the girls for the masterclass and us boys for the kanto league"Sawyer said_ _"o this league gonna be amazing with now"_ ash pumped his fist enthusiastically

 _"yeah you can count on it"tierno said_

" _o ash"_ a sing song voice called

everyone turned to see the source of the voice. Serena became horrified seeing that face " _miette"_ she breathed

 _"hi miette"_ everyone greeted

 _"hi everyone"_ she said and then turned her attention to Serena and whispered in her ear smiling evily " _so did you tell him"_

 _"i..ii..i"_ Serena stammered

 _"so he is still available"_ miette said and turned to ash _"so you're here for the dance ash"._

 _"yeah"_ ash said .

tierno suddenly got hearts in his eyes and kneeled in front of Serena" _speaking of dance Serena will you be my partner"_ he said .

 _"hey you're supposed to be my partner"_ Shauna said pulling his ear.

 _"ow ow that hurts I'm sorry i forgot"_ tierno said rubbing his ear.

miette turned to ash" _so ash do you wanna be my partner?_ "

 _"sorry miette but i already asked serena to be her partner"_ ash said.

at this Serena smirked at miette and she just scowled.

 _"maybe i can be your partner"_ everyone turned to the new voice.

 _"calem_ " Serena said.

 _"do you know him Serena?"_ Shauna asked

 _"yeah he's my friend from vainvill what are doing here calem?"_ she asked him

 _"i was visiting professor sycamore but than i heard about this dance ball and thought you might need an partner but it looks like you have already got one so can i be your dance partner?"_ calem asked miette.

 _"sure you look like a nice guy"_ miette answered

 _"guys we should hurry and get dressed dance will start in half an hour"_ nini cut in

 _"o i have to try the dresses i want to look most beautiful"_ miette said and dragged calem by his wrist.everyone followed them.

 _"huh these twerp's think they can look beautiful than me I'm gonna show them I'll be the star of today's dance"_ Jessie dressed as jessilina laughed

 _"brother can you help me tie this ribbon?_ Anna asked ash she was wearing a yellow gown to which was attached a ribbon she was asking ash to help for.

 _"sure Anna here you go!"_ ash said finishing tying the ribbon.

 _"thanks brother"_ Anna said and spun playfully

Serena then emerged from the dressing room.

 _"so how do I look?"_ Serena asked.

 _"you look great Serena"_ Anna said.

 _"thanks Anna,ash?_ Serena asked him.

ash was awestruck his mouth slightly agape.she was wearing a sleaveless blue ballgown with white patterns which gave her dress a wavy look she had similar blue slippers and blue gloves.to top it all of she wearing her blue ribbon on her hair.

 _"you..you look awesome Serena"_ ash finally said cheerfully.

 _"thanks ash "Serena blushed_

 _"come on brother get ready we don't have much time get changed"_ Anna said shoving him in the dressing room.

" _okay okay_ "ash said and entered the dressing room.

 _"you totally got him in the loop be sure to take advantage of him"_ Anna whispered in Serena's ear causing her to blush heavily.

Ash emerged from the dressing room five minutes later he was wearing a deep blue jacket on a light blue shirt with white stripes on the corners and collar.he also wore deep blue pants with white stitching and a light blue tie with wavy white stripes on it and blue gloves and boots like Serena.his and Serena's dress matched perfectly.

 _"brother wow you look really good"_ Anna said impressed.

 _"thanks Anna what do you think Serena?"_ he asked her.

Serena was staring at him looking at his more muscular form after he went to alola.his words snnaped her out of her trance.

 _"you look really handsome ash"_ she said blushing causing him to blush as well.

 _"come on let's go"_ he said holding his sister's hand with one while slipping his other hand in her hand she immediately felt warm at the touch besides their gloved hands.

they arrived in the hall everyone was wearing colourful cloths. Jessie and James in disguise were wearing pink and black, nini and Sawyer were wearing green, Shauna and tierno were wearing brown ,calem and miette were wearing red and aria and Monsieur Pierre were wearing white.

ash ,Serena and Anna were going to Shauna when they heard Pierre.they gathered around Pierre with everyone else.

 _"ladies and gentlemen as you know the time for dancing is now but unfortunately our singer is running late but all the instrumentalists are here if anyone of you are a singer please step forward to sing till our singer arrives"_ Pierre announced.

everyone was talking about the singer being late but miette was thinking about something else " _you're not gonna get a dance with ash this easily not till you tell him your feelings now's my chance"_ miette thought and pushed ash through the crowd in front of Pierre.he stood there dumbfolded.

Serena's face had a horrified look .only she had seen miette push ash she couldn't believe that after she got a second chance to dance with ash was taken away from her that easily.tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

ash was standing there dumbfolded Pierre congratulated him for being brave enough to come forward to accept to sing a song.he was going to say that it was a big mistake understanding and someone pushed him but then he saw the dejected face of Serena and tears in her eyes.his face became determined and he whispered something in Pierre's ears he nodded and they scurried off.

 _"I'm wondering why did ash go forward and what did he said to Pierre_?"Shauna said to the group

just then all the lights were Shut off.this caused her to whip her head and blink the tears off wipe them away.then a single light focused on a figure in middle of the crowd turned on the figure was ash.

 _"what is ash doing?"_ she questioned.

suddenly music began consisting of guitar and drums.

"There's no way to say this song's about someone else"

she blinked was ash singing?for her?

"Every time you're not in my arms I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out"

yeah he was definitely singing for her. he had held his hand out for her while singing but she couldn't gather her strength luckily for both of them Anna was there she pushed Serena out of the crowd and into his arms.she stared in his deep brown eyes the eyes full of passion, determination and love for her?

 _"ash"_ she began but he cut her with a finger on her lips.

"Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind"

he laced his one hand with her hand's fingers and placed her other hand on his shoulder and his other hand on her waist.she shivered at the touch but he kept smiling like reassuring her and to leave everything to him.she forgot about all the people they were around them and focused on his face and his beautiful voice as they moved back and forth.

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

he relaxed his grip on her waist and she removed her hand from his shoulder.he moved their laced hands above her head and spun them giving her a twirl and like a ballerina focuses on a spot while spinning to not feel dizzy she focused on her spot, her ash ,his singing.he ended the twirling and repositioned their hands back.

"All these places packed with people but your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud but your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

They're just dressing to impress

(miette scowled at the line)

But the thought of you alone has got me spun

And I don't know what to say next

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind"

he spun her away from him holding her one hand and pulled her back so that her back was facing him her arms crossed and his fingers laced in both of her hands.she could feel his warm breath on her neck his nose slightly brushes her collarbone ,his lips touches her neck's skin softly.he moves his feets and guides her with him.

"La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you

[2x]

I pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da doo

They won't see through my disguise

Right here behind my eyes

Replaying in my mind

La da da"

he let go of her arms and spun her around to face him her hand on his shoulder his hand on his waist.

she leaned her head on his chest.his heart was beating rapidly like calling out her name it was soothing to her she was feeling dizzy.he was holding her while gracefully moving her through the empty space between the crowd watching her smile and smiling himself.

"Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll only spoil the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da da me

La da da you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you were gone I think of you"

he was giving her twirls always keeping his eyes on her face.the song was coming to an end.he spun her around himself one more time and pulled her into him,her hands on his chest and his hands on her waist.their faces inches apart bright blue eyes looking into glistening brown eyes.

when the music died down he asked her" _so did you enjoy the dance ,how was it?._ _"it was...it was perfect!just perfect"_ she said leaning on his chest.

the forgotten crowd's claps broke their own world and brought them back to real one.serena blushed while ash just scratched his head.

they made it back to thier friends.anna gave Serena wink and a mischievous grin.

 _"ash Serena both of you were amazing there ash i didn't know you could sing that great"_ Shaun said.

 _"yeah ash where'd you learned to sing like that?"_ Serena asked.

 _"after the summer camp a man came to live my neighbourhood he was a musician so i took an interest and he taught me it's more of a hobby that's why i didn't tell anyone"_ ash said embarrassed.

 _"and the dancing cause you sure crunched my feet when you danced with me"_ miette asked.

 _"i also had dancing class in alola"_ ash said more embarrassed then previously.

 _"whatever you say but that was amazing man"_ tierno said.

 _"thanks tierno"_ ash scratched his head.

while they were talking with their friends Jessie was fuming with anger

 _"i had to be the star of dance not that twerp's girlfriend ,James tell meowth to bring the machine we'll steal everyone's Pokémon"_ Jessie fumed

 _"don't you think we should change into our team rocket uniforms or our secret identity will be blown"_ James said.

 _"yeah you're right"_ Jessie said and they disappeared.

ash and co. were still talking when they heard a boom and heard some trainer's cries.when they got there they saw Jessie, James and meowth.meowth had a weird backpack which had two tubes that were sucking pokeballs.

 _"team rocket"_ ash growled.

 _"who are they?_ Anna asked.

 _"bad people who steal Pokemon aka bunch of idiots who tries to catch Pikachu but fail everytime"_ ash said and Anna giggled.

 _"hey don't make fun of us"_ they yelled.

 _"i just said the truth team rocket"_ ash said.

 _"o you sure cause here goes your Pikachu"_ Jessie said and a netthat came from meowth's backpack caught Pikachu and carried it away.

 _"Pikachu!"_ ash yelled.

 _"catch us if you can twerp"_ they taunted and strated running.

 _"no you don't delaphox burn Pikachu's net"_ delaphox appeared and fired a flamethrower that brunt the net and freed Pikachu.

 _"no!"_ team rocket yelled.

 _"Pikachu quickly use iron tail on the backpack"_ ash said and Pikachu struck at the backpack which cracked open and all pokeballs came tumbling out.

 _"uhh.. i think we should get out of here Jessie and james"_ meowth said.

 _"yeah let's go"_ Jessie and James said.

 _"hey let us give you a lift Pikachu Thunderbolt"_ ash said and Pikachu released the bolt of lightning blasting team rocket.

 _"i didn't even get to dance"_ Jessie whined.

 _"team rocket is blasting off again"_ meowth and James said," _wobbuffet"_ wobbuffet bumped in

ash and Serena had returned the pokeballs to their traniers the singer had at last arrived and everyone was dancing but Serena had taken ash to secluded spot.

 _"why are we here serena?_ "ash asked her.

 _"i just wanted to thank you ash for the dance"_ Serena said.

 _"there was no need for that_ _Serena"_ ash said.

 _"yes there was now close your eyes don't ask me just close them"_ Serena said.

 _"okay"_ ash said and closed his eyes.

he felt something touch his cheeks something soft.he felt breathing on his face her breath smelled like mint.he was tempted to open his eyes but he kept them shut.then her lips hit his but it wasn't a regular kiss it was fierce and filled with love he moved his hands to her waist and deepened the kiss he felt something at his lips he opened hi mouth and her tounge met his she felt every inch of his mouth not stopping ash was feeling so good he moaned.serena after satisfying herself slid her tounge back while licking his inviting him.he took it and did what she wanted him to do savouring all of her.the faint blue glow again appeared around them.they kissed like that that for minutes finally tiredness of their tounges made them break away.the blue glow disappeared again.they breathed heavily.

 _"i think i reconsider my sentence there was totally need for that"_ ash chuckled.

Serena just giggled and gave him a peck on lips then led them to inside.they danced some more and after the dance was over they gave their goodbyes to their friends and got to the airport to get kanto.

 **author-that took some time.so i will be busy for two weeks I'll try to update but not sure if I'll be able to.thanks for reading.**


	5. chapter5

**disclamier-you already know this I don't own pokemon.**

 **author-i'm back** **so let's get on with the story shall we?.**

 **5.reunions and** **complications-**

ash,serena and Anna had boarded the plane for kanto after the ball and were now waiting for their lunch in the airplane.

"brother I'm hungry when is the stewardess going to bring us food" Anna moaned.

"learn to wait Anna she will bring it a second we are hungry too you know.." ash was saying when the stewardess came with their lunch and gave them their plates and Pikachu some Pokémon food.

"finally I'm so hungry" Anna said and they all started to eat.

"Serena I need to tell you something" ash whispered to the now eating Serena.

she stopped eating and whispered back "what is it ash?".

"I can't tell you now we have to wait till Anna and Pikachu fall asleep okay?" ash asked and serena nodded in return.

an hour after they are their lunch Pikachu fell asleep on ash's lap and Anna slumped in her seat.Ash slipped a cushion between her head and seat.

"so what did you wanted to talk about ash?" Serena asked

"umm... I don't know how to say I don't want you to think that I'm having second thoughts about our relationship cause I'm not!I just need to tell you this I don't want to keep anything!from you" ash said displaying a frown.

"you don't need to worry about anything ash I'm never gonna judge you.you can tell me anything it won't change what I feel about you,so come on just tell me" Serena said with a smile.

"thanks Serena I'm ready so here goes..." Ash said smiling thankfully and breathed a deep breath while Serena concentrated her mind on Ash.

"Serena what I wanted to tell you is that...the feeling I have for you I had felt them before but not with you" Ash said petting pikachu.

"what!" Serena's face had a shocked expression.

"yeah I have felt these feelings with three more people two of them you have already met" Ash said seriously.

"three people! and I have met two of them who are they?" Serena asked shakiliy.

"may and dawn my traveling companions from hoenn and sinnoh and the third one is misty the one I told you about my friend from kanto" Ash said letting out a breath.

"do you mean that your feelings for me were.." Serena said tears forming in her eyes and her head hung but ash cut her off by holding her hand and lifting her chin up.

"no that's not what I ment Serena my feelings for you are true Serena,when I had these feelings for them I didn't understand them I ignored them but after meeting you I understood what these feelings are I told you this because I wanted to tell you this cause you deserved to know and know this also Serena that I love you and nothings gonna change that EVER! "Ash said looking into Serena's eyes.

Serena closed the gap between them and hugged ash whispering in his ear "I love you too Ash please stay with me".

ash broke the embrace.serena felt that she had done something wrong but then Ash placed his both hands on her cheek and pulled her into a soft loving kiss.serena relaxed into it .Ash broke the kiss after a few seconds and touched her forehead with hers and whispered against her breath "FOREVER Serena FOREVER"

Serena pulled away from ash saying thank you when a thought came across her mind"do you still have feelings for them Ash?" she asked holding his hand.

"yes" Ash replied.

Serena was a bit thrown back but she managed to ask him another question "what will you do about your feelings when you see them again?".

"what I have always done,ignore them" Ash replied looking at her.

"but wouldn't it be wrong Ash?" Serena asked curious why Ash would hide his feelings.

"no...revealing my feelings will only hurt you and them and I am pretty sure they don't have the same feelings towards me.i just want you all to be happy and for that it's good that I shouldn't reveal my feelings,also I have you now I can spend the rest of my life as being a good friend to them and more than a friend with you serena" Ash said smiling at Serena.

"I...I understand ash I love you and I'll be with you no matter what" Serena said smiling genuinely.

"thanks for understanding me and helping me Serena now let's get some shut eye before we land in kanto,I love you" Ash said kissing her gently.

they both relaxed into their seats.ash fell asleep after some minutes but Serena was thinking about something from their conversation.

"A _sh said that misty,may and dawn didn't have feelings for him but what if they did it's hard not to love ash.i hope Ash is right about this cause if they did have feelings for him, someone's heart is going to break"_ Serena thought.

( _timeskip)outside viridian forest-_

Ash and co. had landed in viridian city and we're now continuing towards pallet town.

"pallet town is just behind the viridian forest Serena and Anna ,come on we'll get there in two hours if we go now" Ash said running into the forest.

"we are coming"both girls replied.

from shadows a blue and black silhouette was watching them "I finally found you master" it muttered.

Ash was running in the woods with the girls behind him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"why did you stop ash" Serena asked confused.

"I feel like something or someone is watching us" Ash replied looking around."pika" Pikachu also said.

"I don't see anyone brother" Anna said and a moment after a blur of back and blue sprinted past her.

"what was that" she cried.

the blur sprinted around them a few more times Ash was trying to see what it was when a voice sounded in his mind "master".

Ash shook his head "who are you come out"

the blur then appeared in front of ash "as you wish master" the voice rang again in Ash's head.

Pikachu took a battle position in front of ash.

ash looked at the person in front of him but it was not a person rather a Pokémon? a riolu?.

"is that a riolu" Serena asked and in response a voice said in all their heads "yes I am a riolu".

"did that Pokémon just talked?" Anna said baffled.

"yeah he is talking through telepathy am I right?" Ash asked riolu.

"yes" riolu replied telepathically.

"how did you know he was talking through telepathy ash?" Serena asked.

"you two remember the tree of life and sir aaron's partner lucario he also talked through telepathy so I guessed he does the same" Ash replied.

"yeah you encountered him when you were in hoenn right?" Serena asked.

"right but why are you here and why are you calling me master" Ash asked the Pokémon.

"let me explain master.you know that the tree of life lives with life energy known also as the aura when lucario sacrificed giving his life to save the tree it didn't wanted it's sacrifice to go in vain so with the remaining life force of lucario that wasn't used by the tree it created an egg...my egg" riolu said.

"pika pika" Pikachu stopped his battle stance and looked at riolu curiosley.

"so you have the same aura as sir aaron's lucario but why are you following me" ash asked confused.

riolu said "I was getting to that master so when I hatched from the egg..."

( _flashback)-_

riolu broke the egg and came out of it "where am I where is my parents?" he wondered.

he saw the tree and started walking towards it "I feel such force from this tree" he thought.

he stopped in front of the tree and stretched his paw out to touch it.when his paw made contact a bright light illuminated from the tree he raised his arms to shield his eyes.

when the light died down he saw that in the place of light stood a pale reflection of a man in a cape and a lucario."who are you two are you my father?" he asked them.

lucario's reflection stepped twoards him "calm down riolu this is my master sir Aaron and I'm his partner lucario and for your other question you are made of my life energy so I am your father" he said looking at riolu.

riolu was joyful he stepped twoards lucario and tried to touch him but his arm went right through his body.he stood still in horror "father what... why can't I touch you?" he asked.

lucario sighed "we both are spirits riolu we are only here because of the tree of life" lucario said jesturing at the tree.

"what!... what am I supposed to do then I don't have anyone else then you" riolu broke in tears.

"don't be sad riolu we are here to help you we won't go in the next world without helping you" this time spirit of Aaron spoke.

"yes even though I won't be here with you but I know someone who will take great care of you he is a kind,determined person" lucario said.

"really!who is he?" riolu asked wiping his tears founding hope that he will have someone for family.

lucario smiled and pointed toward a time flower "pick that up and see for yourself" he said.

riolu nodding inched towards the flower and picked it up.lucario's memories flooded into his mind he saw a raven haired boy helping lucario he noticed how he cared for his Pokémon how his behaviour was to lucario and how he tried to give up his life instead of lucario until lucario tackled him.he then knew he was the person he wanted to be his tranier.

riolu opens his eyes "where do I find him?" he asked.

lucario shook his head "not now you need to train first the outside world is full of dangers you need to be ready" he said.

"okay"riolu said.

 _six months later-_

"you are now ready riolu the aura sense that I taught will help you trace his aura and find him" lucario said.

"thanks father and sir Aaron for everything you done for me" riolu said bowing.

"bye son now go and find him" lucario and Aaron said.

riolu nodded and sprinted out of the place to find that boy.

 _(flashback end)-_

"that's why I was here it took me a year to find you master but I finally found you" riolu said.

"so you came here so you can join Ash?" Serena asked.

"yes" riolu said.

Ash took a step twoards riolu and knelt down "I'll be glad if you joined us riolu but you don't need to call me master" Ash said.

"I just feel comfortable about calling you master" riolu replied.

ash smiled "okay but know that I'm your friend first than your tranier okay?"

"yes master" riolu replied.

"okay so now are you about this riolu" ash said unclipping a pokeball from his belt.

riolu looked at ash and smiled.he tapped the pokeball and went inside it with a beep the ball stopped shaking.

ash and Pikachu jumped "welcome to the team riolu pika-pi" they yelled.

Anna and Serena smiled at them.

ash looked at the pokeball "I'll take good care of you riolu I promise"he thought.

"come on guys let's go" he said gripping both girls arms and sprinting twoards pallet town.

after 1 and a half hour Ash and co. were still in viridian forest.

"brother I'm tired when will we get home?" Anna groaned.

"about half an hour Anna"ash said.

"half an hour but I'm ready to collapse!"she cried.

"yeah Ash were still tired from our flight ,we should take a break don't you think" Serena suggested.

hmm... Ash began thinking after a minute he remembered something "I have a better idea"he said.

"what is that?" Anna asked.

"I know a friend who lives here he can help by giving us a ride" Ash said smiling.

"pika pika Pikachu" Pikachu said.

"you know who I'm talking about don't you Pikachu" Ash said rubbing his head.

"who is this friend?" Serena asked.

"let me give him a call you'll know then" Ash cupped his palms around his mouth and yelled "PIDGEOT"

"GEOT" a smiliar cry came from the sky and soon a flock of birds appeared.the flock landed in front of them.Ash grinned in front of the flock stood his pidgeot but he wasn't alone behind him two more pidgeot stood.

"hey so finally some of you evolved it's good to see old friend" Ash said giving a hug while pidgeot returned it wrapping his feathery wings around him "geot ot" pidgeot said.

"pika pika"Pikachu said and rubbed his cheek against pidgeot's head.

"is he yours Ash?"Serena asked staring at pidgeot.

"yeah I left him here so he can protect the flock from spearows, pidgeot this is Serena and Anna" Ash introduced them.

"pidgeot geot ot" he chirped happily.

"it's good to meet you pidgeot" Anna said rubbing his beak.

"yeah pidgeot I'm happy to see too" Serena said.

"pidgeot is one of my strongest Pokémon and the second Pokémon I caught" Ash said.

"it must be hard for you to be far from your Pokemon Ash" Serena said.

"yeah it is but we make up for it me and Pikachu always visit him whenever we come back from a journey (yeah he visits pidgeot everytime he's home he's not a douche duh!) though not the same it does work" Ash said looking a bit down.

pidgeot looked at the flock as if asking opinion

the flock nodded towards him encouraging him.he lent to Ash's belt and picked up a pokeball in it's beak.

"hey pidgeot what are you doing it's your pokeball" ash said noticing the ball in pidgeot's beak.

pidgeot dropped the ball in Ash's hands and stood there waiting for Ash to do something.

"I think pidgeot wants to come back with you Ash" Serena said noticing pidgeot's actions.

"what!but what about the flock pidgeot?" Ash asked his friend.

"pid- pide- geot-ot pidgeot" pidgeot said.

"you mean to say that they have become stronger and can protect themselves?" Ash asked and pidgeot nodded.

"looks like he's saying yes brother" Anna said.

"alright buddy return" Ash recalled pidgeot into his pokeball.

"pidgeot come out" Ash called pidgeot he stared at Ash for why did he called him back again.

"I think you should say bye to your friends pidgeot and also we wanted you to give us a ride to pallet town" Ash said rubbing his nose.

pidgeot said his byes to the flock and the flew back into the sky.pidgeot was waiting for ash and everyone.ash helped Anna onto pidgeot and then got up on pidgeot's back and helped Serena climb behind him.ash girpped onto Anna with one hand and pidgeot with the other while Serena snaked her hands around ash's waist, Pikachu was resting on Anna's lap.

"you all ready" Ash asked and they nodded. "okay pidgeot let's fly" with that they took off.

"whoa it's an amazing view"Anna said.

"yeah hey! I can see pallet town it has changed a lot" Serena said.

"yeah it was so many years ago you had seen pallet town a lot of things have changed"ash said.

" _yeah but you didn't change at all and I'm glad for that"_ Serena thought and increased her grip on his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

this caused Ash's face to become heated and he subconciously tightened his grip on Anna she noticed this and mischievousley said "is Serena doing something funny back there brother?".

ash flushed "no why do you ask?"

"cause you have increased your grip on me" she smirked.

"uhh... look there's mom's house, pidgeot land there" Ash said escaping from the argument by luck.

pidgeot landed in front of the house and everyone got off.Ash recalled pidgeot and they went to the front door.ash rang the bell.

a dark figure watching afar from the cover of a wall grinned "so you finally came home Ketchum you're gonna pay for what you did to us today" the figure vanished in the shadows.

"brother you're gonna show me your rest of the pokemon right?" Anna asked.

"yeah but first we'll meet mom"ash was saying when he heard the door open and felt a pair of arms wrap around him.he turned to see who it was he saw red hair in a side ponytail,he looked down to see his familiar redhad friend smiling at him.she was wearing blue and red sports shoes,blue shorts,a yellow no sleave top with a blue tear symbol in middle and a red vest with no on sleave.

"Misty it's good to see you"ash said and pulled her close hugging her.

"pikachu-pi"pikachu nuzzeled her.

"nice to see you too ash and pikachu" misty said separating from the hug.

she looked at Serena smiling she offered her hand "you must be Serena ash told me a lot about you".

"yes ash also talked a lot about you too misty"Serena said shaking her hand.

misty turned to Anna "you are Anna right Delia told me about you nice to meet you I'm ash's friend Misty"

"hello misty I feel glad to meet you"Anna smiled.

"alright come on let's talk inside" Misty led them inside.

"mom I'm home" Ash said coming into the house.

Delia came out from the kitchen "o my baby I missed you so much" she then envoloped him in a tight hug that ash was turning blue the others tried to move away but she caught them to and also brought them in a hug.

"mom...please can't breath" Ash said between being crushed from his mom's hug and people surrounding him in the hug.

"oops sorry I guess I used a bit of to much motherly power" Delia said chuckling.

"it's okay mom" Ash said breathing hard and being helped from the floor by. his superhuman mom.

"Anna do want to help me in the kitchen we can also talk while working" Delia asked.

"yes mom I have so much things to tell you" Anna jumped.

"okay Ash and Serena you talk to misty while we work out breakfast for you" Delia said taking Anna to kitchen.

the three sat down on sofa.Ash talked first "so Why'd you came to visit me in pallet Misty? not that I'm not happy but you know I would come to visit you like everytime I come home (I feel bad when most stories say that ash forgot Misty and his friends traveling he'd have to be a asshole to do that and I don't think he is so I know he keeps in contact with his friends) you wouldn't need to come here" Ash said.

"it's no problem beside I had something I needed to tell you" Misty said smiling.

"well what did you wanted to tell..." ash said but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Ash said out loud and walked to the door he opened it to find two more familiar faces standing outside "May,Dawn!" he exclaimed.(they are wearing their diamond and pearl outfits).

"hi Ash" they both said together.

"it's good to see you May and Dawn but why did you come" Ash asked confused.

"oo... we just got bored from seeing your face only on phone (they both live in different regions so he can't exactly meet them everytime) so we decided to visit" Dawn said smiling.

"yeah... so aren't you gonna invite us in Ash?" May asked.

"oh sorry come in" Ash said and they came in the living room and saw the two girls sitting there.

"Misty Serena" they said.

"hi May long time no see and it's good to see you Dawn after hearing about you from ash" Misty said.

"it's good to see you misty" they both said.

"so Serena you're here too?" May asked.

"yeah I came with ash" serena said.

"oh" they both said.

"so Dawn I heard you won the hoenn grand festival congratulations sorry I couldn't phone you" Ash said.

"don't worry about it ash after buneary's modeling contract ended we gave it our all to training and it all payed off" Dawn said happily.

"I still can't believe that you won in my home region" May said a bit sulking.

"o give it up will you,you also won the sinnoh grand festival last year" Dawn said scrunching her nose.

"at least you two have accomplished your dream I'm still far away" Serena said looking sad.

"hey you did very good for your first time Serena and we didn't win it in our first try" May said.

"yeah Serena top three is very good for first time don't give up just look at Ash he's so stubborn after all these tries and he still didn't give up" Dawn said.

"hey" Ash puffed and crossed his arms,everyone laughed at this.

"thanks guys" Serena said laughing.

"Serena know that you achieve anything if you believe and I believe in you" Ash said placing a hand on her shoulder.

she blushed "thanks for believing in me Ash"

Anna came into the room "brother mom says food will be ready in two minutes" she said.

"who is she?" May and Dawn asked.

"I'll tell you over breakfast" Ash said.

Ash told May and Dawn about Anna after they had breakfast.they were now sitting in the room talking about their adventures.Anna had gone to ash's room for a quick nap.

"hey ash didn't you got z-stones in alola?" Misty asked.

"yeah i did get them Misty" Ash replied.

"do you have them with you?" Misty asked.

"no i returned them" Ash said.

"but why don't they allow you to perform strong z moves" Misty asked curiously.

"yeah but I don't want to relay on them we will win with only my Pokémon and my strength and our bond, think of it as Pikachu not deciding to evolve" Ash said.

"pika pika" Pikachu chimed in.

"that's Ash and his Pokémon for you always like challenge" Serena said and everyone laughed.

the doorbell then rang Ash's mom gone to open the door a voice was heared "is ash here?"

"yes he is here" Ash's mom said and went back to the kitchen.

the owner of the voice walked into the room he wore black t shirt and purple shorts he had a white bag on his waist and his brown hair was spiky "hey there ashy boy" the boy said in a cocky voice.

"I told you to drop the nickname Gary" Ash growled.

"why can't stand strong husky voice calling your name does it make you uncomfortable Ashy-Ashy-boy" Gary said the last part extra slowly.

"you're the one who's gonna get uncomfortable if you don't shut you mouth" Ash said irritated.

"boys we don't want a fight here" Misty said stepping between them.

"you seem familiar" Serena said suddenly.

"you must have seen him at the summer camp" ash said still growling.

"yeah I remember now you were the boy who entered the girls toliet" Serena said.

"what were you doing in girls toilet Gary" Ash said

Gary just froze there "no don't say anything more"

"why not? Serena do you know what happend next?" Ash said.

"yeah he entered the girls toilet to put a prank in there but two girls caught him they dragged him from toilet to their tent as a punishment they force him to wear a frock and be their slave for the rest of the day" Serena said suppressing a laugh.

everyone fell laughing at this "Gary in a frock why didn't I knew about it it must have happend when I was gone with professor oak ahhhh...ahhha. this is so funny" ash said rolling on his stomach.

"pika pika..pikaahha.. " Pikachu also rolled in laughter.

Gary was embarrassed beyond description "laugh all you want it was the wrost humiliation of my life"

Ash stopped laughing "don't be upset Gary I was just messing with ya you're my friend aren't you tell you what let's drop this topic okay" he said putting his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"thanks ash"Gary said feeling comfortable.

"so why did you come here Gary?"ash asked.

"Gramps told me that your Pokémon were missing you he heard that you were back he wanted to bring you to lab" Gary said.

"okay then let's go mom I'm going to the lab with Gary, Serena,Misty,May and Dawn Anna is asleep in my room"ash said.

"okay honey"Delia replied.

they exited the house and started walking twoards the lab but they didn't know the dark figure was following them.

after covering more than half of distance to lab they heard a loud yell "ASH KETCHUM" they all turned around to see a dark figure with bits of red hair and a black cloak over him.

Ash and others tensed up they didn't like this guy's appearance he was giving off a bad vibe.

"who are you?" Ash asked the man.

"who am I... who am I... I am the last team flare member that is left after you prevented our plans I am your demise" the man said deviously.

another sound came from up their heads "hey are you here to steal the twereps Pikachu too?" everyone looked up to see team rocket's hot air balloon.

the man looked irritated "I don't have time to deal with you idiots I am here for the boy"

"hey who are you calling idiots we are the most dangerous organisation in the world and that twerp's Pikachu can only be captured by us"all three members yelled while ash and co. sweatdropped.

"those idiots don't know when to give up" Gary thought.

"lookes like I'll have to get rid of you" the man said angrily and reached on his belt and pulled out a pistol everyone paled seeing it.the man aimed it twoards the balloon and fired.

"noo wait" James said but the trigger was already pushed a yellow coloured laser beam shot out from the pistol and pierced the balloon causing an explosion and sent team rocket balsting off.

"we didn't even get to say our motto" Jessie whined.

"maybe we shouldn't mess with people we don't know" James said.

"your right Jamie boy" meowth said.

"wobbuffet" wobbuffet chimed in.

"team rocket is blasting off again" they yelled before disappearing.

everyone turned to the men astounded.the man chuckled evily and held his gun in front of him examining it "like this huh? this is the only prototype left it was made by our scientist to replicate the destruction of hyperbeam" he said sadistically.

"you people harmed Pokémon and you also made weapons to hurt other pepole how low can you get" Ash said distastefully.

"shut up we only wanted to make the world a better place by harnessing Pokémon's energy but you ruined all of it and now you will die" the man shouted aiming his gun at Ash.

they all back up a step and Misty said "you were making world a better place by forcing Pokémon and now here you are threatning to kill Ash you're just a bunch of criminals".

the man growled "I was planing on making your death quick Ash but now you'll see your friends die statring with that brat" the man turned his gun twoards Misty and with a sadistic grin pulled the trigger.

misty froze she saw the muzzel of the gun flash her whole life came before her eyes her sisters,the gym and ash? she broke out of her trance to see ash coming from her side.

she was too stunned to move, just when the laser came out of the gun Ash moved in front of Misty the laser struck him in his chest "Ash" they all yelled.

"pika- pika" Pikachu became angy and shot out a thunderbolt toward the man he tried to shoot Pikachu but the electricity reached him first he fell to the ground with a painful scream the gun had fallen to the ground.pikachu sent and even more powerful thunderbolt towards the gun and disintegrated it.

Ash fell into Misty's arms she looked horrified she took a looked at his chest the laser had created a big hole right beside his heart blood was coming out of it she tried to shut it with her hands.

everyone else gathered around Ash "Ash are you okay?" May asked but he didn't reply he was unconscious.

"what are we gonna do? Dawn cried.

Gary began thinking and came up with something "take him to gramps lab he should have some thing to stop the bleeding then call ambulance and officer Jenny I'm gonna tie up that guy he can wake anytime okay?" Gary said pointing at the man.

"okay" they all nodded and picked up Ash and sprinted toward the lab ,riolu had come out of it's pokeball and was helping them carry him.

they rang the labs door pro. Oak came out "how are you...wait what happend to Ash" he asked looking at them.

"no time to explain professor we need to call the ambulance and officer Jenny also can you seal ash's wound till ambulance get here" Serena said in hurry.

professor oak nodded and helped the three girls to carry ash into the lab and laid him on a bed while Serena phoned the ambulance and officer Jenny.

she returned and saw that pro. Oak had bandaged Ash's wound "the ambulance will be here in 30 minutes" she told everyone.

"I'm afraid that's not enough time" professor Oak said.

"what do you mean?" Misty asked worrying.

"the wound is near Ash's heart it has severed his artery and is causing internal blood loss if not stopped in 10 minute Ash would likely die I don't have necessary equipment to close the artery" professor Oak explained.

"what but we can't let Ash die he shouldn't have even gotten hit he got hit trying to save me it's my fault" Misty said breaking down.

"I think I can help master" they all heard riolu's voice and turned to him.

"amazing a talking riolu" professor Oak beamed.

"it not a time for that professor riolu how can you help?" Serena asked.

"I can use heal pluse to heal master" riolu said.

"but doesn't heal pluse only works on Pokémon" Professor asked.

"no it works on both for Pokémon Pokémon aura is needed to heal master I need aura from a person who is closely bonded to him" riolu said.

"but who would that person be?" May said.

"you four girls have a good amount of aura in you and you also have a close bond with master with your help I can heal him" riolu said.

"so what are we waiting for right let save Ash" Dawn looked at the other girls they nodded in affirmation.

riolu and the girls gathered around Ash.he put his hands above his wound and said "place your hand like this above the wound" the girls did as told.

"now concentrate on your hand and think about healing the wound" riolu said and placed his hand over theirs,closed his eyes and beagn focusing the aura.a faint blue glow started to appear on their palmed the girls thought about getting Ash better and faint blue beams came from their hands and started going twoards Ash's wound.

as if magically Ash wound beagn healing the artery was rebuild skin cells were forming and in two minutes it was all healed up there was not a scratch on the spot.riolu opened his eyes "we'll have to wait a few minutes for master to gain consciousness" he said and everyone moved away to give Ash some room.

Ash started to stir Misty moved closer to him he opened his eyes and saw misty "are you okay Misty?" he Asked concerned.

"oo .. you idiot don't do that ever Ever again" Misty cried hugging him.

"ash,pika,master" they all called and assaulted him with hugs.

"hey guys I don't mind the hugging but can anyone tell me what happend?" Ash asked.

they all separated from the hug and told ash what happend after he fell unconscious.

"whoa I must have a really good bond with you four if you managed to heal that bad of a wound" ash smiled looking at them And they all blushed.

ash's mother and Anna came to lab after Gary told them what happend they asked ash if he was alright and he said he was fine.the ambulance and officer Jenny came shortly afterwards.

paramedics checked ash and said he was fine and officer Jenny took the last team falre grunt who had been gagged and tied by Gary to jail for attempted murder.

Ash's mom decided that ash should take a rest and he can visit his Pokémon tomorrow they reached the house and ash rested.they had dinner and everyone got ready to go to sleep but Misty was sitting in the front porch thinking about how Ash saved her.

"Ash always risks his life for others but today felt different because he nearly died because of me.he had always supported me and after I left for gym he cheered me up whenever I felt down, he even visited me on his every journey but what have I done only make snidy remarks toward him. I am so pathetic that I can't even tell him that I love him for all these years why does he do so much for me?" Misty thought when cold wind passed by and she shivered.

suddenly she felt something warm on her shoulders and felt someone sit beside her she looked and saw Ash's jacket on her shoulders and Ash sitting beside him smiling "don't want you to catch a cold Mist" he said.

"trying to protect me from everything even a cold huh?" Misty said.

"you could say I'm your personal guardian angle" Ash grinned but saw Misty was depressed.

"hey what's wrong Misty?" Ash asked.

"why do you saved me today Ash?" Misty asked.

"I couldn't just let you die" Ash said.

"what if you had died!" Misty said harshly.

"I didn't Misty and if I would have at least you were alive" Ash said.

"why do keep helping me when what I ever did was criticise you?" Misty asked tears falling from her eyes.

Ash cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears "you're wrong misty you improved me, you helped me, you made me a better tariner and most importantly you made me a better person from an egotistical 10 year old boy.the truth is this and I have never said it to you but it's true that you're more important to me than my own life and I can give anything to keep you happy" Ash said looking in her eyes.

"OH...thank you ash" Misty was awed by ash's words he made her happy.

"your welcome" Ash smiled and let go of her cheeks but right after he let go of them she grabbed his both cheeks by her hands.

after what Ash said Misty felt a desire to be with ash to be more to him she subconciously started inching her face towards his.

Ash was confused why Misty grabbed his cheeks "maybe she wants to hug me" thought but he was brought out of thinking when she place her lips on his.he froze right there.he was now completely stunned he felt guilty towards Serena but was too stunned to react.her lips felt smooth and soft her touch was intoxicating to him.

Misty felt blessed she wanted this moment to happen so many years now and now she finally had it.she kissed ash.his lips soft like pillows his tastes was driving her to kiss him more fiercely but she held back she wanted to savour every moment of this so she continued with gental and passionate contact eventually separating beacuse of lack of air.

that's when her mind came back in control and she finally realised what happend.she just kissed her best friend.anxiety came over her she feared she destroyed their friendship so she did what came in her mind.she ran into the house.

Ash had come out of his stunned state he saw Misty run into his home "wait Misty" he shouted and took off behind her.

 **author- finally done so a lot happend in this chapter and I'm sure I made some people angry in the last part well don't worry I'm gonna resolve it all in the next chapter.thanks for reading.**


	6. chater 6

**Disclaimer-i dont own Pokemon or Misty's song from 2B.A. master album.**

 **Author- I** **know this chapter is gonna draw a lot of flames but i don't care.**

 **6.Ash's confession to** **Misty-**

Misty ran in the ketum house up on the stairs and into the guest room with Ash following behind her.Misty closed the door behind her and locked it.she plopped down on one of the bed.

"all these years of hiding it and one moment of affection ruined it Ash would probably hate me now" Misty thought putting her head in her palms.

she heard a knock on the door and a heard worried voice of Ash "are you okay Misty I'm not angry at you please we need to talk" he said.

as much as Misty was relived by Ash's words she wasn't prepared to face him "go away Ash" she said.

"but.." she heard him saying but she cut him off "please Ash I need to be alone for some time" she said desperately.

Ash sighed his head against the door "okay Misty but if you need to talk please come to me I don't want this to ruin our friendship" he said turning to leave.

"Ash what's wrong" he heard Serena's voice from the doorway of his room.

he froze "Serena what are you doing here what did you hear?" he asked afraid.

"Anna was saying that she wanted to be tucked by you so I was coming to look for you but when stepped out I saw you talking to Misty thought the door what's wrong did something happen between you two?" she asked.

Ash sighed "come on I need to tell you something" he said taking her hand and brought her downstairs.he told her to sit on the couch and explained what happend between him and Misty moments ago.

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't know Misty was gonna kiss me" Ash said thinking Serena was angry at him.

but Serena wasn't angry she was rather clam cause she knew this was coming.she understood because she was also in Misty's position at one time.she cloud related to her. "it's okay Ash this is not your fault" she assured him.

"but Serena that isn't it.after Misty kissed me I... I didn't pull back I felt ...something something that I only felt when you kiss me.isn't it wrong?" Ash asked felling guilty.

"Ash you love both of us it would be wrong if you didn't felt anything at that time" Serena said.

"but now because of me Misty is feeling bad i didn't want to hurt her" Ash said still felling guilty.

"Ash don't worry how about you go to Anna and get some sleep?" Serena said.

"but what about Misty..." he started but Serena stopped him by kissing him.

they slowly pulled back and Serena smiled at him "I'll talk to Misty and help her now it's late Anna is waiting for you" she said.

Ash produced a small smile "okay Serena I hope you can fix it" he said.

"it'll be all okay in the morning Ash misty will be fine by morning" she said.

"thanks serena" Ash said and went to his room.

Serena watched him leave and got up herself and strode up the stairs.she truned to the guest room where all of the girls were staying and where Misty was.she stood there for some time when May and Dawn came up and noticed her staring at the door.

"is something wrong Serena?" Dawn asked.

Serena didn't reply but took in a deep breath and knocked on the door "Misty can you open the door?" she said.

no response.

"Misty please I know what happend I can help you you just have to let me" Serena said.

May and Dawn looked at each other not understanding what's going on when the door opened by a gloomy looking Misty who sat back into the bed.

Serena entered the room with May and Dawn behind him she jestured them to sit on the opposite bed puzzled they did so.

Serena sat on the other bed facing Misty who had buried her head in her knees "Misty Ash is worried about you he told me what happened.." May and Dawn watched curiously hoping they would know what's wrong.

Serena continued "Misty I would need to tell May and Dawn about this if we are gonna fix it can I tell them?" she asked.

after some time Misty managed a small "okay" and nodded.

"what happend Serena why is Misty so depressed?" May asked.

Serena took a deep breath "Misty kissed Ash" she said.

both girls froze "what?" they squeaked out.

after a while they became angry "why did you do it?" "why did you have to kiss him?" May and Dawn yelled.

tears came down Misty's face "because...because I..." Misty struggled to speak.

Serena knew she had to dissolve this so she cut in "because she loves Ash and so do you two" she said sternly and they girls stopped.

"you know?" they asked.

"yeah it was obvious when I saw you two" Serena replied.

"but that doesn't change that Misty stole Ash's first kiss" Dawn said angrily.

"actually she didn't someone else already kissed Ash" Serena said.

"what?" they both exclaimed.

"if you are talking about melody or latias then your wrong kiss on the cheek doesn't count" Misty said.

"no it's neither of them it was me!" Serena revealed.

"huh.. when did you! kissed him?" Misty asked.

"before I parted ways from him" Serena said.

"this means..." May started.

"yeah I love him" Serena fineshed for May.

"so what was his reaction?" Misty asked curious what Ash had said.

"he told me he loved me" Serena said with a smile.

all the girls heart shattered at that moment "so that means I can't be with Ash coming here was a waste" Misty said head hung.

"no he loves you too" Serena said clamly.

Misty's head snapped up and Serena added "all three of you".

"what..what do you mean all three of us?" Dawn asked baffled by Serena's declaration.

"he always had feelings around you three but he couldn't understand the but when I kissed him it hit him like a train.he realised." Serena said.

"then why didn't he tell us anything?" Misty asked.

"that's the irony isn't it.Ash's selflessness got in the way he didn't wanted to tell you all beacuse he it will hurt you... break you... break me and he didn't thought you loved him. so he kept it to himself.he didn't wanted to hurt you but it happened anyway today" Serena said looking at the girls.

they all sat in the silence for a while when May decided to break it "so what do we do now?" she asked.

Serena was waiting for this "now we have two options... either we all fight and no one will have Ash because if he chose one of us he'll hurt the other three and you and I both know that he'll never do anything to hurt us." she said.

"and the other option?" Dawn asked.

"that we accept that we will all be with Ash" Serena said.

"but that can't happen we all can't be with him can we?" May said.

"why not?people marry and divorce many times because they don't find love but we have already found it beside this is the only solution" Serena said with a serious expression.

after another long silence Misty spoke unexpectedly "I'm in" Serena smiled.

"what?" May and Dawn exclaimed.

"it's the only way we all get to be with Ash and if we don't Ash will get hurt because of us would you want that" Misty said.

"no" May and Dawn both said.

"so then" Serena said looking at May.

"I'm in I don't wanna hurt Ash" May said.

Serena looked at Dawn "yeah I'm in too I wouldn't want to be the one to hurt Ash". she said.

Misty turned to Serena "so do you have a plan on how to tell Ash?" she asked.

"yeah first we need Ash to confess his love to you three.we will start with you tomorrow Misty" Serena said.

"okay what will I have to do?" Misty asked.

"you just try to be alone with Ash and behave like you are fine from this night May,Dawn you will need to leave Ash alone whenever you can okay I'll take care of everything else" Serena said.

"okay serena" they all said.

"now let's get some sleep.especially you Misty Ash would feel more bad if you looked like you haven't slept all night" Serena said.

"yeah" they said and started to go to sleep.

when Serena was shutting of the light Misty asked "Serena don't mind me asking but why are you helping us?".

"yeah Serena we were wondering that too" May and Dawn said.

Serena smiled " because I know how you feel cause I have felt the same for Ash and because I love Ash and I want him to be happy" she said shutting off the light.

"goodnight May,Misty,Dawn" Serena said getting into her bed.

"goodnight Serena and thanks" they all said and went to sleep.

 _next morning-_

"brother wake up" " pika pika" Anna and Pikachu said trying to wake Ash up.

Ash jolted awake scaring Anna and Pikachu.he was breathing hard he looked around him as if he suddenly came to his room.

"brother why did you scare us?is everything okay" Anna asked in worry. "pika-pi" Pikachu also showed it's concern.

Ash shook his head and smiled "I'm okay Anna and pikachu it's nothing you go two go help mom I'll be there in a minute okay?" Anna and Pikachu were convinced by this and went to help Delia.

but in reality Ash wasn't okay.he barley slept last night and when he did he had nightmares of Serena and Misty blaming him saying it was all his fault.he was having one when Anna and Pikachu woke him up.

Ash got out of his room and looked at the guest room he still wanted to talk to Misty.he knocked on the door.no one answered. "Misty are you in there?" he asked but when no one answered he opened it and saw no one was inside.

"they must have woken up before me" Ash thought and grabbed his cloths from his room to take a shower.

Ash came down after taking a shower and saw everyone at the table including Misty who looked okay dispite last night.he started walking toward the table to talk to her but Serena saw him and grabbed his arm "hey Ash can I talk with you for a minute" Ash wanted to talk to Misty but nodded and Serena dragged him to the kitchen.

"okay Serena what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked.

"Misty is in love with you" Serena said just after a second.

"what?...but...but i..didn't think.." Ash tried to say.

"Ash you know you are not good with girls feelings?" Serena said.

"yeah I guessed! so did you talk to Misty?" Ash asked.

"yeah i did.she's better now but you have to do something or she will get more depressed then last night" Serena said.

"what is it?I'll do anything" Ash said urgently.

"you have to confess your feelings to her" Serena said setting her plan in motion.

"what but that'll just hurt her more and it will mean I'm cheating on you" Ash said shocked what Serena said.

"it's not cheating if I tell you to do it and all this mess started with you two hiding your feelings the only way it's gonna get okay if you stop hiding it" Serena said.

"but serena..." Ash started but Serena placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ash I love you do you?" Serena asked looking in his eyes.

"of course I do" Ash said without a hint of hesitation.

"then believe in me and do it" Serena said.

"okay Serena I'll confess to Misty" Ash said.

"thanks Ash I love you" she said kissing him "now let's get some breakfast" and they went to get breakfast.

breakfast was rather normal beside Ash and Misty staying completely silent.

after breakfast Ash and all of the friends headed to pro. oak's lab where Ash was greeted by a stampede by his 30 tauros,head biting by tododile and gible,a over affectionate body slam by bayleef and got tackled by all his other Pokémon.

after his reunion with all his Pokémon Pikachu went to play with them and Serena'May and Dawn started talking about Ash's different Pokémon.Ash saw Misty standing alone near the pond.he went to her.

"hi Misty" Ash said.

"oh hey Ash" Misty replied softley.

"so Misty about last night..." Ash started but Misty said in between.

"Ash i will talk to you about that but not now can you find me at your house in evening?" Misty said.

"sure Misty" Ash said and they sat there.it was all part of the plan Serena had told Misty to tell Ash to meet her alone on the hill behind Ash's house.

the rest of the day was in uneventful Ash and co. came back from the lab and had lunch.they played a game to pass the time and soon it was evening.

Ash found Misty and she gestured him to follow her.She led him to the hill behind her house.they stopped in front of a tree and she sat down gesturing him to sit.the sun had fallen and moon had come up the stars were also glistening in the night.

"so Misty about that kiss..." Ash said.

"I'm sorry Ash I.. I just felt.." Misty started saying.

"it's okay Misty I'm not angry I was just shocked and couldn't believe that you kissed me?" Ash said sensing her uneasiness.

"oh..um..why couldn't you believe Ash?" Misty asked curiosly hoping that he didn't consider her ugly to kiss.

"I..I just never thought about it.i am a just Pokémon obsessed kid who can't even win a league and I couldn't even pay you back for your bike someone else had to fix it.i just never thought myself worthy." Ash said.

"Ash you are not a Pokémon obsessed teen,you care about all your friends.so what if you didn't win a league you always brought out true potential of your Pokémon.as for the bike you gave me something far more greater than that,... my best friend who I could always count on.if anyone I ever wanted to kiss it was you." Misty said.

Ash never thought Misty felt like this about him. he always belived she thought of him as an irresponsible kid guess he was wrong "thanks Misty" he smiled and she smiled back.

they stared each other in silence when Ash saw the bracelet on her hand and said "you still have my birthday present" he said.

Misty looked at the bracelet and back towards Ash "of course it's reminds me of you and another proof that I can count on you to make me happy" she said smiling.

 _flashback (6 months ago when Ash returned from Kalos)-_

 _cerulean city-_

 _Misty stirred in her bed "another day alone in the gym" she thought.apprently Misty's sister's stupid world tour wouldn't be over before a few more months and she till then she couldn't go traveling again._

 _Misty basically dragged herself out of bed.she didn't like the lonely life and boaring routine of the gym but she had to take care of it."at least I have my pokemon" she thought._

 _Misty took a shower and got into her usual cloths.she went down and twoards the pool area.when she went there she saw the lights were off and it was dark._

 _"normally the assistant turns them on before I wake up" Misty thought._

 _"hello is anyone in here" she asked._

 _just then the lights came back on and she heard all her Pokémon's yell with a "pikachu-pi" and a "happy birthday"._

 _she saw the whole pool area was covered by decorations and a giant happy birthday Misty sign hanging from one end of pool to the other.then she saw in front of her stood all her Pokémon,Pikachu and Ash!_

 _"Ash" she exclaimed ran into him to hug him._

 _"happy birthday Misty sorry anyone else couldn't come they were busy.but!they sent presents with me" Ash said hugging her._

 _"oh..Ash you remembered" Misty sighed._

 _"why wouldn't I remember your birthday I remembered it every time.I was just traveling so I couldn't come visit you but this time i came back at the right time" Ash said smiling._

 _"thanks Ash" Misty said still hugging him._

 _"pika-pika Pikachu" Pikachu said._

 _"thanks to you too Pikachu and guys" she said to Pikachu and her Pokémon._

 _"come on let's cut the cake.my mom made it for you" Ash said._

 _Misty blew the candles and cut the cake while Ash and the Pokémon sang the happy birthday song.she placed the cake piece in front of Ash and when he moved forward she put it in Pikachu's mouth.Ash pouted and Misty stuck out her tounge at him.when she tried to eat one Ash splashed a piece on her face.Misty started chasing him around the pool while he was laughing she finally caught him and pinned him to the wall.he licked her face and said it tasted good Misty blushed and said let's open presents trying to change the subject._

 _they started opening the presents Ash's mom had sent her a kimono,Brock sent her a book which contained his recipes and tips on taking care of water Pokémon,May sent her beautiful hat and Dawn sent her a dress that she desgnied herself.even Pikachu gave her a shiny rubberband as a gift.Misty then looked twoards Ash._

 _"don't tell me you forgot my present" Misty said._

 _Ash had both hands behind his back "well...I didn't" he said putting his hands forward._

 _in his hand was a ball like thing wrapped in blue paper with light blue bow.she took it from his hand and stared at it. "well open it" he urged._

 _she slowly undone the wrapping paper and saw it was a pokeball._

 _"ketchum you didn't get me a bug Pokémon did you?" she snarled._

 _"I thought about doing it but no" Ash replied._

 _"so what's in it?" she asked._

 _"why don't you throw it and see?" he said._

 _Misty threw the ball and a octopus like Pokémon appeared in front of her. "a tentcool" she said hugging the Pokémon._

 _"I knew you didn't get any time to catch new Pokemon so I fished for this tentcool before coming here.it took me a week!" Ash said with a cheeky grin._

" _you know me too well don't you Ash?" Misty asked smiling._

 _"Hey what kind of best friend I would be if I didn't" Ash said._

 _"thanks Ash for holding this party and the present" Misty said hugging him._

 _"no problem Misty" he said hugging back._

 _after the party Ash and Misty were sitting on the roof of cerulean gym._

 _"hey Misty I have one more present for you" Ash said._

 _"oh what is it?" Misty asked._

 _Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet it had sea blue diamond shaped beads_

 _with a tear shaped aquamarine stone in the middle it hanging._

 _"Ash it is beautiful" Misty awed._

 _"I found the stones for this while I was fishing i made it from them by using bulbasaur's razor leaf to shape them.the stone's are not too valuable though" Ash said._

 _"it doesn't matter Ash as long it's from you" Misty said smiling._

 _"I just wanted you to have something to remember me like I have you handkerchief" Ash said sliding the bracelet in Misty's arms._

 _"Ash i don't know what to say this has been my best birthday ever thank you for everything" Misty said snuggling in his chest._

 _"anything for you mist" he whispered in her ear._

 _flashback end-_

"hey Ash do still have my handkerchief with you" Misty asked.

"yeah it is both my good luck charm and a reminder of you" Ash said pulling out her red handkerchief.

Misty got lost in her thoughts and asked "Ash why do you care about me so much".

"huh?" Ash said.

"why do care so much for me all I did was point out your flaws when you won or fight with you I never did anything for you" Misty asked lowering her head.

"Misty... you have done so much for me.you stood by me.you saved me countless times and our fights I enjoyed them.but the most important thing is that you taught me the one lesson I needed most by degrading me after my wins...you taught me to lose my ego.without you I haven't even made it to the eighth gym" Ash said lifting her chin up.

"thanks Ash that makes me feel better" Misty smiled.

Ash saw that Misty was in good mood "this is my chance I have to take it" he thought.

"hey how about I sing a song for you?" he asked.

"when did you started to sing?" Misty smirked.

"it's just a hobby so tell me do you wanna hear it or not?" he smirked back.

"yeah why not" Misty said.

"okay then" Ash started clearing his voice.

"Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars, and moon"

Misty froze "he couldn't be singing that song could he?...no he didn't hear it" she thought.

"We both know we've got something on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true"

"oh my god he is singing that song when did he hear it?" Misty thought.

"You look at me, I look away."

Misty took a glance at Ash who nervosley looked away.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that, I love you."

"but why is he singing this song is he gonna tell me he loves me" she thought.

"I practice all the things that I could say,

Line by line, every word

I tell myself today could be the day,

But every time, I lose my nerve"

"did he too prepared for this like I did?, did he too longed for this?" Misty asked herself.

"I look at you, you look away"

Misty was looking at Ash when he felt his head turn and her eyes locked on his for a brief moment before she looked away.she saw disappointment on his face when she looked away.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

But I don't know how to start.

I wanna tell you, but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that, I love you."

years ago she was trying to get her feeling across to Ash and now here she was sitting with him and now he was the one who was singing his thoughts to her "luck sure changes" she thought.

"Why? Why do you turn away?

It must be, you're afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you the way I do

Can't you see?"

Misty was wondering now what Serena said.she said that Ash always had feelings for her but couldn't relize what they were.if that was true then did she also ignored his feelings like he ignored hers?

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that, I love you."

"he always felt this way I just didn't notice and he didn't tell.i was just as ignorent as him" Misty thought.

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

But I don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now

I'm afraid that you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy ever

Be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,

And to say that, I love you."

the song ended.Misty turned her head to meet Ash's eyes.her throat felt dry but she managed to squeak out "Ash you heard..."

Ash knew what she was gonna ask "yeah Misty I heard you singing that night but I didn't understand it's true meaning I thought you just singing to pass the time.but now I know what you ment and Misty?I never said it to you becuse I was afraid.I'm no longer afraid."

Ash took a deep breath "Misty I love the way hit me with your mallet or yell at me,I love how you smile at me,I love how staring in your eyes makes me forget all my worries,I loved it when you kissed me.Misty I LOVE YOU" Ash finished out of breath.

Misty's heart was beating a million times per hour her greatest wish was fulfilled she wanted to savour this moment forever but first she gotta do one thing.she SLAPPED him.

"that was for not telling me sooner" Misty said with an angry expression.

"i deserved that" Ash said and looked down gulitily but Misty wasn't done.she knocked him onto the ground and sat on his waist.

"and this is for telling me what I wanted to hear all these years" with that she pulled him up by his collar and crashed her lips on his.

Misty let all these years of frustration,longing and love into that one kiss.she felt breathless to describe the feeling.Ash was stunned but not for long this time he reciprocated the kiss he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer he didn't wanted this felling to go.Misty felt this and applied more force to his lips savouring his taste.they continued this for a minute.

finally they broke apart Ash was still stunned.Misty smiled at him "thanks for tonight Ash,I had fun" she said walking away towards the Ketchum house.

Ash still lay there on the grass.he touched his lips and asked himself one question that was going through his mind "what just happened?"

 **Author-phew I'm getting sleepy.sorry guys I couldn't update sooner but I couldn't find time and now as you may have noticed that this fic is gonna have all four main parings.sorry to those who didn't wanted but I already had this in my mind before I started writing the story.those of you who are wondering when the journey is gonna start.it will start in after three more chapters I have to clean up the Ash's girl business first.thanks for reading.**


	7. chapter 7

**disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Author- sorry it has so long before i updated.i was busy with aiims exam (all India institute of medical science if you were wondering) but now that they are gone I can start writing again.last chapter was pokeshippy so this is gonna be advanceshippy.**

 **7\. Ash's confession to May-**

three figures watched Misty walk away from a dazed Ash.they watched the whole scene from a bush.

"I thought Misty was gonna seriously injure him" May said.

"well from what Ash has told me she tended to get physical" Dawn said.

"come on we have to go now.we only came here to prevent someone from disturbing them and Ash will be looking for me after he recovers" Serena said and May and Dawn nodded.

They headed back to Ketchum house and found Misty on the sofa they all flopped near her.

"great job Misty but did you had get so harsh with Ash?" Serena asked.

"heh heh sorry I just got too emotional" Misty scratched her head.

"it's fine but try not to hurt Ash in future okay?" Dawn relaxed into the sofa.

"can't promise anything if he keeps getting on my nerves" Misty said.

"that's why you love him don't you because he can get to your nerves?" May teased and Misty turned red.

"uh..Ash is returning guys" Dawn said and they looked into the window to see him coming towards the house.

"hurry get to guest room I'll set the next phase of plan in motion" Serena said and the other three girls scurried of to the guest room.

Ash entered the house and walked to Serena "we need to talk" he said and she nodded.

he led her to his room."so what happend Ash?" Serena asked playing innocent.

"I don't know... first I confessed and then she slapped me and then kissed me" Ash said as if replaying the events from his mind.

"great so that's why Misty was feeling better good job Ash" Serena said for the act.

"you don't seem bothered by Misty kissing me?" Ash asked.

"why should I?" Serena asked.

"Serena I kissed her back.i feel like I'm playing with both your hearts" Ash said holding his head.

"Ash you're not playing with either of us you just saved Misty from getting more hurt look at her now she is much better" Serena hugged him.

"okay so I guess that everything is okay now?" Ash asked.

"umm.. no u see we have a bit of problem" Serena said not looking at Ash.

"what kind of problem" Ash asked.

"it's about May and Dawn..." Serena halted.

"what about them?" Ash urged.

"ummm...they are in love with you" Serena said quickly.

"what?" Ash became bewildered.

"but how could this happen... I would have seen it... they would have told me" Ash was mumbling dumbly.

"Ash,Ash ..ASH!!" Serena brought him back from his condition.

"uh...sorry so... how did you know?" Ash asked.

"They told me after I pressed them hard" Serena replied.

"so what should I do now" Ash said looking hopefully at Serena.

"the same thing you did with Misty" Serena said.

"no..no I can't do that then I will be playing with all four of you" Ash said shaking his hands in a no.

"Ash if you don't tell them you also have feeling with them they will be emotionally torn and you know that the pain from emotions is much stronger then physical pain it could ruin their life.do you want that." Serena said.

"no." Ash replied instantaneously.

"good then you have to tell them and let me make it clear you aren't playing with anyone you are just helping them okay?" Serena grabbed his shoulders and looked him in eyes.

after a long silence he spoke "okay".

Serena smiled "good" she pulled him into a kiss stroking his hair relaxing him.she broke away and walked to the door "and remember Ash I'm with you till the end" she said exiting the door.

the girls were waiting for Serena in the room when door opened and she walked in "so what happend" they asked.

serena made a victory sign with her fingers and said "phase two completed".

all the girls jumped in joy.serena clamed them down and said "okay May tomorrow is your time be sure to make him confess".

"he won't stand a chance" May winked.

 _(next morning)_

Ash woke up after sleeping late.he was thinking about what was he going to do about May.he walked down to kitchen and found only May and his mom.

"good morning mom and May where are the others?" he yawned.

"good morning Ash the others said that they had something to do and they left together." May said returning his greeting.

"where did they go?" he asked.

"they didn't tell that,they just told me they'll be back before dusk." May replied.

"ok then I'll take a shower" Ash said and walked upstairs.

after the shower and eating breakfast Ash was alone with May in the living room.

"so what are your plans today May." he asked somewhat nervous.

May noticed this but she knew from Serena that he was trying to confess so she rolled with the plan "oh I haven't done shopping in a long time let's go to the mall" she said cheerfully.

Ash cringed inwardly at mall and shopping "uh.. May that is okay and all but I am not a shopping person" he tried to get away.

"Ash may is our guest you should do what she wants" his mom said from the kitchen.

"but mom..." Ash said but May clasped her hands together and put on puppy dog eyes.

Ash tried looking away but May kept moving in his face all the time "okay okay we'll go to the mall just stop that face." he gave up.

May smiled coyly "it's so easy to manipulate you Ash" she said pinching his cheeks.

"but you won't spend too much time time in one shop okay" Ash moved her hands away.

"okay" May said not paying attention.

 _(at the mall)_

"come on Ash look at all these dresses" May said walking ahead of Ash towards a shop.

"why did I agree to come here" Ash silently said.

May handed Ash all the dresses she wanted to try who was struggling to keep balance.after 20 dresses they stood in front of dressing room.

"you wait here I will go and try these" May said and Ash groned but she didn't notice that.

after 10 minutes she came back with a white top and blue shorts "so how do I look" she asked.

"you look.. okay" Ash answered simply.

"okay is not enough" she huffed and went in again to try another dress.

she came out again with a sleeveless blue top and a green skirt with white stripes."how about this one" she asked again.

"this one is okay too" Ash again said.

"humm... I'll try another one" she said and went in again.

after all 20 dresses she still didn't found any thing interesting.while Ash was getting impatient.

"May come on we have been here for 2 hours.". Ash whined.

"don't get impatient Ash I need a good dress and I haven't found one yet" May said.

"then relax for a minute maybe I can help you" Ash said pushing May towards the stool to sit.

"what are you doing?" May asked not comprehending.

"you couldn't find yourself a dress that you like maybe I can" Ash said after she sat and walked away.

"but.." she tried to say but Ash already walked away.

she waited for ten minutes and then Ash showed up.He grabbed her arm and pushed her in the dressing room handing her a dress. "I'm sure you'll like this" he said with a grin.

"but Ash.." May tried to protest but Ash closed the door.she sighed and tried to put on the dress.

she emerged from the room minutes later.she was wearing a deep green dress.its sleeves were like ribbons that Criss crossed on he hands and there was white flowers embroidery on the lower part with a big baby's breath flowers on the chest part.

"so what do you think" she asked him expentendly.

"beautiful" he smiled and she blushed.

"I think you found the right dress for me" May smiled.

"told ya I'd help" Ash said.

"okay let's go then" May said and Ash's stomach growled.

"hey I think I need a bite" he said embarrassed.

"maybe more than one,anyway let's go I only wanted a dress and I got one" she chuckled and got into her normal cloths.

they got an ice cream before they went back to Ash's house for lunch.they were walking towards his house when May asked him "Ash when did you get so good in buying cloths?".

"I didn't i just know you that well that I knew you were gonna like that dress I picked up for you" Ash said and May smiled.

they got back to the house and ate their lunch.after that they took a quick rest.May glanced at the clock 4:30 "hey Ash there is still time in evening and the others haven't come back yet should we go out for a bit" she asked.

"yeah let's go" he got up and they left the house.

they were walking around pallet.when they got bored they went to the nearby lake.Ash lied down and gestured May to lie as well.

they sat in the silence when Ash broke it "we have had some good times in our adventure May huh?".

"yeah I loved it when we were traveling together.you helped me a lot you know" May said.

"I didn't do nothing you learned everything yourself me and Brock only gave little pushes" Ash said back.

"oh yeah then who taught me to like pokemon.who taught me to battle.who taught me to catch Pokémon.if it weren't for you I would have never made this far." she said laying on her side facing Ash.

he turned to face May "they were only little things you could have learned them by yourself I only sped up the time".

she scoffed "oh please you even helped me when I wasn't travelling with you.remember that grand festival after unova.

 _(flashback)_

 _May had lost the jhoto grand festival.she had come in second.she was beaten by drew._

 _she was now sitting in the park on the bench.she was taking the loss very bad.it was her third grand festival.she had come so close yet it proved so far._

 _she had thought about trying to talk to someone but everyone was busy solidad was going back to hoenn and drew just kept ignoring her.she just wanted someone to be there for her.she didn't know but someone was coming._

 _"hey May solidad said you'd be here" a voice said from afar._

 _May lifted her head up she saw a blue and red silhouette but she couldn't see clearly because of the tears._

 _the shilouette came close and when it was just a few feet away from him it's voice rang again "May are you okay" a deeply concerned one._

 _she wiped her tears away to see clearly and she saw someone who she suspected to be faraway. "Ash" she crocked._

 _he sat down on the bench beside her and pulled her into his chest.he rubbed her back to make her feel good while she sobbed in his chest._

 _after her sobbing died down he pulled her away from the hug.she reluctentley did so and after pulling away he kept his hands on his shoulders and gave her a warm smile that made her smile too.he slowly wiped away her tears and she managed to ask him "Ash how are you here?"._

 _"well I was going to Kalos but before I did that I thought I would come and support you in the grand festival but my flight got delayed and I came today three days after the finals and it looks like you need someone now.do you?" he asked with a smile._

 _"yes can you be that someone?" she asked._

 _"sure.so what do I need to make you feel good huh? take you to a movie,shopping or an all you can eat buffet" he chuckled._

 _"no just holding me would do fine" she replied._

 _"I have no problem with that" he pulled her closer._

 _"so your feeling down after the loss" he asked after sometime._

 _"yeah that is the reason but there is another thing" she said looking away._

 _he studied her face and spoke "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"._

 _"no I can tell you I need to let it out" May said._

 _"okay when you are ready" he said back._

 _May took a deep breath and spoke "so you know that drew became the top cordinator? she asked and he nodded._

 _"well before the grand festival he gave me a rose and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" May reveled._

 _"oh okay" Ash said a little sad.he didn't know why._

 _"but after the semifinals when we found out we will be facing each other he stopped talking to me and I thought he just thought he shouldn't get his feelings in the match so I shrugged it off but after the match he still didn't talk to me.i tried to talk to him but he just ignored me.he is hanging out with his fangirls now and still is ignoring me after three days" May broke down on the last part._

 _"May,May look at me look at me" Ash said shaking her._

 _She looked at him "Drew is a jerk he probably made you his girlfriend because you were doing better than him and now that he won he is ignoring you" he said to her._

 _"but then what do I do I lost everything." May said crying._

 _"May forget about Drew jerks like him grow on trees.he will just rot and fall in time and when he does you will be shining fresh in front of everyone." Ash said calmley._

 _"but what about my friends and family I let them down I can't do this without them." she cried._

 _"May you didn't let anyone down you gave your best they still support you.beside if you want to win you only have to believe in yourself and if that isn't enough you can be sure that I will always believe in you." Ash cupped her cheeks._

 _"you are saying the truth Ash?" May stopped crying._

 _"hey did I ever lie to you" he smiled._

 _she closed her eyes once and opened them again and they showed determination and confidence. "thanks Ash I feel good now" she said._

 _"good enough to kick Drew's sorry ass?" Ash joked._

 _"you bet" May said but her stomach said otherwise._

 _Ash chuckled "let's get you something to eat first" May nodded and they walked_ _from the park to find a restaurant._

 _(flashback end)_

"so anyway did Drew talked to you after that" Ash asked.

"no he didn't but when I won the sinnoh grand festival then he came to me again with rose hoping that I would come back to him" May said.

"so what did you do?" Ash asked.

"I officially ended it with strong slap to his face you should have seen his face." May laughed.

"yeah it would have been real funny" Ash laughed with her.

May stopped laughing and stared at Ash "you have been a great friend Ash thank you" she said.

"you have been a great friend too May or more than a friend" he said.

"what do you mean Ash" she asked quietly.

"here it comes" Ash thought and got ready.

"May I loved helping you.i like how you bonded with your Pokémon and how strong willed you are.i love everything about you and I don't know when did I started feeling this about you but I love you May." Ash said looking in her eyes.

"oh Ash you don't know how much I have wanted to hear that" May cried a few happy tears.

"I love you too Ash" May said and Ash felt the same feeling that he felt with Misty and Serena.the feeling that he yearned for.he didn't notice that May was moving his head towards him.he was too absorbed in the moment.

her lips finally touched his a thousand coordinating moves went off in their minds lighting every cornor.May felt hooter than blaziken's flamthrower and Ash felt he was frozen by galie.they pushed their lips against each other wanting more and more.

finally their lungs gave out and May separated the kiss because he was too showed to do anything.

she smiled at him while he stared dumbly.

she got up and said "thanks for the great day Ash see you back at the home" and she walked away.

Ash replayed the events of last night with Misty in his mind and thought "did this just happend to me again.

 **Author-** **so how was this one?.you must think I made Drew a flirt.i made him that becuse drew insulted her when he first met her but gave her beautifly a rose when they did good in the contest.now tell me if that isn't someone who just be with the girls when they are doing good in life and then abandoned them when they had their way.yeah I hate Drew.have you guys checked out the Ash gray fan game I'm playing it with a GBA imulator.it's a very good game.anyway the next chapter will be pearlshippy.thanks for reading.**


End file.
